


Love-struck

by Blueez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueez/pseuds/Blueez
Summary: When Yixing has a crush on someone for the first time, it turns out to be on Kim Joonmyeon, the school’s notorious bad boy. With how smitten he is, though, those details don’t stop Yixing from trying to get near Joonmyeon.





	Love-struck

**Author's Note:**

> So, I ended up joining a fic fest for the first time~ But I feel I didn’t do the prompt much justice. This story might not be what you were expecting, prompter T.T Sadly, it just turned out this way…
> 
> English isn’t my first language, so watch out for my awkward mistakes! 
> 
> Lastly, to anyone who reads this whole fic, thank you so much! And many thanks to the mods for arranging this fic fest! :)

“Wow,” Yixing said in awe.

He instantly regretted complaining that he hadn’t wanted to come. Sure, this Friday night he was free, but he would have preferred to do something else than to help at the annual spring festival. Luhan, though, had been very persuasive and ultimately convinced him to sign them up as helpers. Why? Yixing didn’t know, although he suspected it had to do with the student council president. Anyway, now Yixing thanked his best friend because if it weren’t for Luhan’s ideas, he would have never seen _her_.

Yixing stood in the backstage with his jaw dropped as his eyes focused on the girl performing on the stage. The presenters had introduced her as ‘Junhee.’ And she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. Usually, Yixing never bothered looking or paying attention to someone. However, she was something else, something else that made him observant to every detail of her. She wore a long, red dress, adjusted to her figure and it sensually revealed some fractions of her milky, lean legs. Her soft brown hair was short, reaching just below her jawline, and she had bangs that fell down her forehead. With the most tender voice, Yixing had ever heard, she sang a Korean ballad, a song that had just become his favorite. How she strode around, how she moved her arms, how she looked around the audience, how the stage lights shone her silky hair, how she used her voice, god, everything, had Yixing spellbound.

His heart desperately hammered his chest, faster, faster, and faster, a strange sensation he didn’t remember having experienced before. Was this what people called love at first sight?

Yixing happily applauded and cheered for her when she had finished. She was smiling and bowing as the presenters praised her performance. And once that was done, she ran away from the stage as fast as she could. Junhee was coming toward Yixing’s direction. He stayed frozen in place. She didn’t take notice of him, but when she walked past Yixing, a heady scent that reminded him of meadows, daffodils and spring invaded his nostrils. Yixing wanted to say something, but as said before, he was in a trance. And he could only see as she walked away from him.

The show went on, and for how long did Yixing remained standing there? Well, enough time that it was only the sound of his phone ringing that brought him back to reality, not the cheers for probably the winner of the night. He took out his phone and read the text message he had gotten. It was from Luhan, telling him to go back to their classroom.

For this night, their classroom was used as a wardrobe to store the costumes, wigs, and other things the students had borrowed, but also their own clothes and belongings. Yixing and Luhan had been assigned to guard the room together to avoid things getting lost. However, as the night had passed, they got bored, and Luhan had suggested they take turns taking a break. That was how Yixing had ended up backstage and saw a couple of his schoolmates performing, most importantly, Junhee.

After striding through the school’s corridors, he walked into the room. Even now, he couldn’t help thinking of her. She was so beautiful. And her voice, it was like angels singing! Smiling, he imagined how it’d feel to hold her hand, to make her laugh, to hear her sing more, to be near her. Why couldn’t he keep thinking about her? It was as if she had engraved herself in Yixing’s memory. And he had only seen her for five minutes. Yixing closed his eyes and sighed. Was this okay? He had never fallen this quickly for someone. Actually, he couldn’t remember if he had ever had a crush.

Yixing figured he perhaps needed a little rest. Maybe the deep impression Junhee had left on him would vanish after a quick slumber. He walked over to the boxes that contained the other costumes. He put a couple of the garments on the floor so he could lie down comfortably. His eyes stared at the ceiling as his hands were on top of his stomach.

A mixture of restlessness and happiness, that was what he felt. Even after closing his eyes, the image of Junhee performing on stage came to his mind. If only he had talked to her, said how much he had admired her performance, praised her, or said something to make her notice him. Amid his thoughts, Yixing heard someone entering the room and locking the door. Loud music resonated in the classroom. He thought it must have been Luhan, but when he stood up, he gasped and quickly threw himself on the floor again. His heart rate went erratic within seconds. Sweat beads began forming on his forehead. The back of the person he had just seen… It was Junhee!

Yixing couldn’t have been more thankful for the music playing in the room. Otherwise, she would have heard how loudly he was breathing, maybe even his heartbeat. From the music he heard, apparently, Junhee must like Korean ballads. She started to sing again. That soft voice calmed him. And Yixing felt the urge to see those lovely facial expressions again. With the most carefulness, hoping to be unnoticed, Yixing moved around until he sat on his knees and could observe Junhee from his spot, hiding among the boxes.

Yixing wasn’t doing a great work helping at the festival. Instead of snooping, he was supposed to hand Junhee her belongings and wait for her to return with the dress so he could cross her name off the list. But no, Yixing was hiding and staring at her like some weird guy, which he probably was.

While Junhee sang, she was removing her makeup. She held a mirror in one hand and with the other, she dabbed a tissue across her face. Even the back of her body was gorgeous. Junhee put aside the mirror and the dabbing fabric. She caressed her hair until she… Took it off? It was a wig! Yixing’s eyes widened. Instead, her real hair color was a vibrant red. Once she removed the hair net Yixing saw that her hair was shorter, like a boy’s haircut. It was tousled everywhere.

When Junhee began unzipping her dress, and he saw a small part of her toned back and milky skin, Yixing swiftly covered his eyes and lay down again, blushing. However, in the process, he had knocked over a box and its content. Yixing cursed inwards. She must have heard him despite the music. He tried to hold his breath and kept his eyes covered. When the music stopped playing, Yixing got even more anxious. He heard Junhee take some steps, then moving aside the cartons. Yixing gulped. Would he have a heart-attack soon? Cause it sure felt like one was about to happen. And what was Junhee going to do? Would she think he was a pervert? He wasn’t! He was just nervous and didn’t know what to do. Or what if she started hating him for this? But none of the things Yixing had thought of was what Junhee said next.

“Who the fuck are you?” spoke a deep, husky voice, not at all feminine. Did girls have that kind of manly voice when they got angry? His mom didn’t change voices when she got mad, but Yixing didn’t know much about girls either.

“Answer me, you idiot!”

There was something in that voice that urged Yixing to obey, to compel, to please it. Maybe it was its deep timbre that had sent chills through Yixing’s body. So, he did it. He withdrew his hands and opened his eyes. And lord, no, she wasn’t a girl, because there stood a boy with crossed arms, vibrant red hair, penetrating brown eyes, furrowed thick eyebrows, and a perfect complexion, staring at him. Without makeup, he looked different, nevertheless breathtaking. Yixing gasped. His cheeks turned warmer and probably redder when he realized the boy was only clad in boxer briefs. The boy had a muscular chest, with defined abs, and pointy, rosy nipples. As Yixing’s gaze lowered, he thought that person was unquestionably not a girl. Yixing rapidly looked up to meet the boy’s face. “You-you’re a boy,” he said. Despite the initial shock, Yixing found himself still mesmerized by the boy standing next to him. He was so stunning. The red hair suited him. His thick eyebrows were charming. The slight glow on his cheeks reminded him of peaches. And even if the boy was looking intimidating and angry, Yixing couldn’t help thinking he still looked handsome, even kind of cute. “How unexpected. But you’re still just as beautiful… Maybe even more.”

The boy squatted down and sharply grabbed Yixing by his shirt, forcing him to sit up straight. The sudden contact made Yixing dizzy, his heartbeats lost its rhythm. Now they were staring face to face, and Yixing noted the boy had an adorable tiny mole above his upper lip, and a faded scar near his eyebrow. But that imperfection didn’t make him less beautiful, quite the contrary, it added some charm to his otherwise perfect complexion. The closeness also brought a rush of that meadows, daffodils, and spring scent.

“Answer the damn question,” the boy ordered.

“I’m Zhang Yixing,” Yixing said, smiling. He reached out his hand, but the boy didn’t take it. Maybe because he was still holding him by his shirt.

“Listen to me you piece of shit, if you ever say to someone that I was the one performing on that stage, I’ll kill you. I promise, Zhang Yixing, I’ll find you, and I’ll kill you. Did you hear me?!”

Yixing blinked, totally ignoring the death threats, he asked, “Sure, but could you tell me your name?”

The boy squinted his eyes. “What?”

“I would like to know your name!”

“Cut the crap. Acting like you don’t know me, that’s not going to get you out of this! Of course, you know I’m Kim Joonmyeon. Everybody knows.”

The boy saying that name rang a bell in Yixing’s head. Kim Joonmyeon. This was Kim Joonmyeon! He hadn’t recognized him earlier because Joonmyeon had red hair now, and he had never seen him this up close, but it was still Kim Joonmyeon! There were some ruffians in the school, but Joonmyeon was certainly the school’s worst nightmare. That was what everyone called him at least. How many times had Yixing not seen Joonmyeon fight? And Yixing had also heard so many rumors of Joonmyeon. Things like him stabbing someone in the first year, skipping most of his classes, drinking and doing drugs, fooling around with people, and so much else. All in all, Joonmyeon was mean and probably the school’s notorious bad boy, if not the worst. The fate of those who got in Joonmyeon’s way was uncertain and scary. Yixing had been ogling at Joonmyeon like some creep plus he found out he was Junhee. What fate waited for him? Yixing didn’t know, but he did know that he was still enthralled by Joonmyeon’s singing voice, red hair, and beautiful features.

“Hey, dork! Did you hear what I said before?” Joonmyeon asked while he shook Yixing back and forth.

“Ye-yes! I promise I won’t say anything.”

Joonmyeon let go of him. Yixing turned away, blushing when Joonmyeon started to put on his clothes again. He didn’t even know how Joonmyeon’s belongings had ended there. During the whole night, Joonmyeon hadn’t come inside this room, neither dressed as Junhee. Maybe Joonmyeon had brought them with him just now.

“Remember one word, and you’re dead,” Joonmyeon said. Yixing turned around to see him. Joonmyeon held up a hand near his neck and imitated a slashing motion with his index finger. He unlocked the door and left the room.

Yixing lay down on the floor again, sighing. He put one hand on top of his chest, his heart was still beating frantically.

 

* * *

 

Joonmyeon’s threats should have put an end to Yixing’s instant crush. Common sense might have urged anyone to not get close to someone like Kim Joonmyeon. However, had Yixing’s newfound affection for Joonmyeon dissipated? Had he listened? No, not one bit. If anything, the whole weekend that feeling probably expanded, especially because Yixing’s curiosity had made him ‘observe’ all Joonmyeon’s social media accounts. The boy was simply captivating. It was a pity he never smiled in his pictures. Yixing wanted to know more about the person behind those images, to know the real person who sang with the voice of an angel. He decided to not trust any of the ridiculous rumors he had heard. Okay, it was true Joonmyeon got into fights, that Yixing had seen. The other things, though, they could be malicious gossips.

On Monday morning, as always, Yixing and Luhan walked to school together. When they were approaching the school’s gates, Yixing saw Joonmyeon coming from the other side. Joonmyeon had his hands in his pockets, his red hair was messy, his shirt was not in his pants, and the last two buttons were undone, his red tie hung loose. It was a complete 180-degrees variation from Yixing’s pristine appearance. Yixing smiled. He raised one hand and waved. Ready to stride forward, he said, “Joon-”

Luhan stopped him short, holding him in place and covering his mouth. Joonmyeon’s eyes looked daggers at Yixing before rapidly averting his gaze, and making his way inside the schoolyard. Once Joonmyeon was out of sight, Luhan let go of him and said, “Yixing, do you wanna die?”

Yixing shook his head.

“Because it seemed you were ready to walk into your inevitable death.”

“I just wanted to say hi to Joonmyeon.”

“Joonmyeon? Since when are you familiarized with that ruffian Kim Joonmyeon?” Luhan asked with furrowed eyebrows.

“Since-” Yixing covered his mouth with his hand. How stupid! He was about to break his promise to Joonmyeon. Yixing shook his head and thought of something else. “Eh… He seems nice.”

Luhan laughed and put an arm around Yixing’s upper back, slapping it lightly. “Oh, my dear naive, Xing. It’s cute you’d think that, but that guy! That guy is the devil itself. A buffoon that thinks with his arms and legs, primitive and violent.”

Unconsciously, Yixing pouted his lips and furrowed, a habit of his when he got mad. “You can’t just condemn him based on people’s talk! Joonmyeon might be… Sweet? And who knows? There might be a hidden artist within him.” Luhan had probably never heard Joonmyeon sing before.

“Look, I’m all about giving people a chance. But that bully isn’t one of them Yixing. And I don’t want him to hurt you, so don’t even bother approaching him.”

Yixing wanted to protest, but Luhan wouldn’t understand. Sometimes his best friend worried too much. Joonmyeon wouldn’t hurt him… Would he? Well, if Yixing didn’t break their promise, there wouldn’t be a reason for Joonmyeon to get mad in the first place.

During lunchtime, Yixing scanned around the dining hall, and when he found what, or rather who, he was looking for, he beamed. Holding his tray of food, Yixing walked over there, despite Luhan’s attempts to stop him.

“Yixing, don’t go there!” Luhan whispered while trying to block the way for him. Yixing just kept going forward. And so, he stood in front of Joonmyeon’s lunch table. Luhan backed away a few steps. Two other tall guys and two short ones were sitting with Joonmyeon.

“Who’s that loser?” asked one of the guys, he had noticeable large ears.

Joonmyeon turned around. And Yixing smiled when he saw him, his dimples appearing. “Hi, Joonmyeon!”

“What do you want?” Joonmyeon asked with distaste.

Yixing gulped, not due to fear, but nervousness. “Can I-I sit with you?”

Of all eyes staring at him, Joonmyeon’s felt the most scrutinizing. He looked at him from head to toe, almost evaluating him. Then, Joonmyeon turned around, and without a word, he retook his meal. The others followed suit, ignoring Yixing’s presence. Luhan tugged Yixing’s shirt, trying to signal they got away from there.

Would Yixing give up? No, he was stubborn, others would say stupid, like that and asked again, and again. Joonmyeon didn’t care until he stood up. He looked angry. He grabbed the other end of Yixing’s tray and flipped it. Yixing’s meal ended spread across his uniform shirt.

“Stop pestering me!”

“You bas-” Luhan said but was interrupted when the other taller boy had stood up. He had his arms crossed and stared menacingly at Luhan.

“You what?”

Luhan swallowed. Yixing bent down to pick up the tray, the cutlery, the empty glass, and plates. When he stood up, Luhan dragged him away.

“You see! This is why you and I don’t mix with those assholes,” Luhan said in Chinese and kept shaking his head and scolding Yixing for doing something so utterly foolish.

However, Yixing was more concerned than saddened by Joonmyeon’s actions. Maybe Joonmyeon wasn’t used to having contact with the other students, with someone asking him nicely for something. After all, Yixing had only seen him hanging out with those boys, his usual gang. Perhaps, Joonmyeon didn’t know how to behave with someone who wasn’t rude, violent and mean. Well, Yixing was going to show him he had nothing to be afraid of.

Nonetheless, as time passed, Yixing had no idea how to approach. If he tried in the cafeteria, he’d end up without lunch. If he tried in the hallways, Joonmyeon would push him aside and pretend he hadn’t heard Yixing. He didn’t want to scare Joonmyeon away, so he decided to only watch him without getting near.

Whenever they ate lunch, Yixing made sure to sit on a table where he could keep an eye on Joonmyeon. One day, he saw Joonmyeon smiling and laughing with his friends for the first time. Yixing’s heart skipped a beat. Joonmyeon’s eyes had curved, and his cheeks’ distinct glow was highlighted even more, while his lips formed the perfect smile. He had looked so lovely, so charming, and Yixing had wished he could have heard his laugh, and to know what had made him chuckle so warm-heartedly.

Other times Yixing followed Joonmyeon in the hallways, keeping a considerable distance to not be seen, of course. He had learned most of Joonmyeon’s schedule (they weren’t in the same class). Yixing had started coming late to his lessons because Joonmyeon never got to his on time. If Joonmyeon weren’t with his friends, he would be on his own, walking here and there around the school. Contrary to what people said, Joonmyeon actually went to school daily. He had only missed one time during that period of observation.

Those times Yixing saw Joonmyeon fighting in the schoolyard, or sometimes outside the school, Yixing felt a different type of heartbeat. It was more aching. He was worried someone would hurt Joonmyeon badly one day. So, Yixing always watched Joonmyeon’s fights in the first row, ready to jump into Joonmyeon’s defense. Which was stupid because he had no idea how to fight, but he would do everything to defend Joonmyeon. Thankfully, so far, that had never happened, Joonmyeon was very strong and fought strategically. And the funny thing was that Joonmyeon didn’t go tormenting innocent people, although he was rude to everyone. It was only the ones who bothered him to the point that he had to use brute force who got beat up. How did Joonmyeon get such a bad reputation? In Yixing’s eyes, he barely qualified as the school’s worst nightmare. But Yixing had never paid attention to Joonmyeon during their first two years of high school. So, maybe it was back then Joonmyeon had earned that title.

Other days, Yixing stayed behind to see Joonmyeon and his friends play football in the school field. He sat in the grandstand, wearing a hoodie and a mouth mask, hoping they wouldn’t recognize him with this disguise. Joonmyeon wasn’t particularly good at playing. He missed when he kicked the ball sometimes, but Yixing could hear his laugh echoing from afar, and that made him happy. He liked to see him joyful.

The whole time Yixing had observed Joonmyeon, Luhan had reprimanded him and told him to stop stalking that ‘ruffian,’ and that he didn’t feel love for him, just some strange affinity. It wasn’t a ‘strange affinity,’ Yixing really liked Joonmyeon. But was he stalking Joonmyeon? No… It wasn’t like he knew everything about him, like where he lived and followed him home after school, or called and texted him excessively. Now that was stalking, and he didn’t do any of that. Yixing knew nothing about him, except Joonmyeon might like cross-dressing, was short-tempered, a tad rude and violent, plus he had the most beautiful smile, singing voice and laugh. Yixing wasn’t stalking Joonmyeon! He was observing him because he liked Joonmyeon, and was hoping to get more information he could use to get closer to him. That was it, simple, harmless observation.

Until one day, Yixing finally decided to act. After pining for Joonmyeon’s attention to no avail, and being lovesick for so long, he resorted to asking his mom for advice. Luhan had said he wouldn’t help him because one, he wouldn’t help with Yixing’s ‘stalking’ tendencies, and two, Joonmyeon was ‘the devil’s offspring’ and would only break Yixing’s heart. So, it had to be his mom. Of course, she didn’t care that the person Yixing liked was a boy. On the contrary, she was thrilled to know he was finally interested in someone besides his books and insects. Then again, neither had Yixing told her what kind of boy Joonmyeon was. That she didn’t need to know for now at least. What had his mother’s advice been? To just confess his feelings for Joonmyeon, and see what happened. Maybe something good would come out of it.

After much thought, Yixing bought a box of the fanciest chocolates, along with a small bucket of purple gloxinias. He had read somewhere that those flowers were a symbol of love at first sight, and there was a belief that giving gloxinias to that special person would make them fall head over heels with you the first time your eyes met. Of course, now that was too late, but Yixing still decided to gift Joonmyeon the gloxinias. Perhaps it would work anyway. And in a card with heart patterns, he wrote:

 

**To Joonmyeon, the most beautiful person on earth.**

**I like your smile. I like your laugh. I like your hair. I like your voice. And I like you.**

**My heart belongs to you.**

**Please give me a chance ^^**

**Z.Y.X.**

 

Honestly, he had never written a love letter before, and his mom had said that whatever Yixing wanted to convey should come from within him. So, those concise sentences were the only things he could think of, but they conveyed most of what he felt.

Today during the break, he’ll finally confess his feeling. He put everything in a cute purple paper bag. Using masking tape, he hung up the bag in Joonmyeon’s locker and walked away. Yixing hid in a corner, close enough to see Joonmyeon’s reaction.

A couple of minutes later, Joonmyeon appeared on the spot, right on time. Yixing held his chest and felt his heart beating faster, and faster. He hoped Joonmyeon liked the present and his card.

Joonmyeon took the bag from the locker, peeked inside, and read the card. When Joonmyeon turned around, and his eyes met with Yixing’s, Yixing hastily looked away and turned around to hide, blushing. Instead of running, his knees gave up, and he sat down, curling up. Why was he so scared of Joonmyeon’s reaction? Was it because he might not like it? Would he hate it? Would he reject him? Or would there be a miracle and his feelings would be reciprocated?

As Yixing thought about this, he was surprised when something hard fell on top of his head. “Ouch,” he exclaimed. First, it had been the box of chocolates and secondly the gloxinias, along with the card. When Yixing looked up through his bangs while stroking his head, he saw Joonmyeon standing there, holding the paper bag upside down. Joonmyeon tossed it at his face.

“You damn freak!”

Yixing stood up. “Joo-Joonmyeon” he stuttered.

“First, you spy on me while I change. Then you follow me around school like some lost lamb. You’ve been everywhere I go!” He grabbed Yixing’s tie and pulled him forward. Their faces were only a short distance away, making Yixing blush immediately. “And now you put up that shit? Why?! What are you scheming? You stalker!”

His face felt warmer, and he closed his eyes. “Nothing! I’m not scheming anything, neither am I stalking you. I did all that because-because I just wanted to give you a present, and say-say… I like you Joonmyeon!” There. Yixing had confessed to his crush again. He said it. And it was so different from writing it on paper. It felt rather liberating. He had needed to say it, to get it off his chest. Nervously, Yixing waited for a reply, but after getting none, he opened his eyes again. Joonmyeon was looking at him wide-eyed and with an open mouth. Their eye contact didn’t last for long, though. Joonmyeon furrowed his eyebrows again.

“I don’t give a rats ass about that! I would never like someone as hideous as you. And I’m serious, you creep, you better stop stalking me, or you’ll see. Stay away from me, or I’ll teach you a lesson you’ll never forget!”

“O-Okay!”

After letting go of Yixing, Joonmyeon stomped on the chocolates and the gloxinias, smashing them into pieces on the ground while Yixing gasped in disbelief. Joonmyeon left once he finished. And Yixing stayed behind feeling devastated as if Joonmyeon had not only destroyed his gifts but also broken his heart into smithereens. A gushing pain extended throughout his whole body, another sensation he had never felt before. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as he stared at the broken things. He crouched down and picked up the bag and the note. His feelings had been rejected. Joonmyeon would never like him. Slowly, his vision became watery, until his tears fell.

Passersby stared at Yixing, who was sitting and hugging his knees, crying like a baby. He didn’t care they were seeing him. He had already done enough fool of himself.

Was this how unrequited love felt? Did everyone suffer this kind of heartbreak? Was love not meant for someone like him? He wished everything could just stop hurting him. And if this was a nightmare he just wanted to wake up. At some point, Yixing felt arms surrounding his shoulders. For some stupid reason, he thought it was Joonmyeon, coming back to tell him everything had been a bad joke. But alas, it was Luhan, comforting him. That only made Yixing cry more.

 

* * *

 

After that distressing incident, Yixing completely stopped ‘observing’ Joonmyeon. Well, at least he didn’t come late to class anymore. He told himself every day that Joonmyeon had said he would never like him. There was nothing he could do to change that. His heart still hurt whenever they ran into each other, though. Luhan had been supportive, not before giving Yixing an ‘I-told-you-so’ lesson, but he at least tried to cheer him up.

First love was hurtful, Yixing thought. And difficult to forget. Sometimes he couldn’t concentrate on his lectures because his mind would think about Joonmyeon. How long would it take to forget everything? If only he could erase feelings the same way, he used his eraser whenever he wrote down ‘Joonmyeon,’ instead of lecture notes.

To cope with his heartbreak, Yixing did other activities. He read about insects, focused on school and studying more for the college entrance exam, helped at home, hung out with Luhan, anything to get Joonmyeon off his mind. Yixing’s feelings would have probably been put aside and forgotten if it weren’t for that afternoon and everything that followed.

Three days before the summer break, Yixing had stayed behind in the library to do some homework. When he had finished and was heading back home, it was already dusk. As Yixing neared an alley, he could hear people fighting. He quickened his pace, hoping to pass by unnoticed, but he stopped when he saw something on the ground. It was Joonmyeon’s red uniform tie! He knew it because of that ink stain at the bottom corner. Yixing picked up the tie and slowly walked to peek into the alley.

One guy was fighting with Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon had some scratches, but the opponent looked far worse, his bloodstained lips were a clear sign. Yixing knew Joonmyeon was a great fighter, even if he was encountering a considerable taller and bulkier guy, he could still beat them. But then a second person appeared and hit Joonmyeon with a thick stick on the head, making him fall on the floor. Yixing gasped and screamed, “Joonmyeon!” The two guys stared at Yixing, and for a moment, he was scared they’d come after him. However, instead, they ran away. Maybe they had thought he was one of Joonmyeon’s henchmen.

Bewildered Yixing put the tie in his pocket as he ran toward Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon kept his eyes closed as he stroked his head. He was bleeding. Instant worry spread throughout Yixing. He sat on his knees beside Joonmyeon. Carefully, he evaluated the injury. They had hit him on the forehead, just below his hairline. Thankfully the wound seemed small, but it was still bleeding.

“Don’t worry, Joonmyeon,” he said, cupping Joonmyeon’s soft cheeks, “I’m gonna take you to the hospital.”

Joonmyeon scowled, “Don’t touch me!”

Yixing got startled but let go of Joonmyeon’s cheeks.

Joonmyeon opened his eyes and stared firmly at Yixing. “You!” he huffed, “Go away!”

“But you’re bleeding!”

“It’ll stop.”

“What if it doesn’t? What if you bleed to death? You know-”

Rolling his eyes, Joonmyeon said, “Don’t be stupid. I’m okay.”

“I’ll pay! Just follow me to the hospital. Please, Joonmyeon.”

Joonmyeon ignored his requests and stood up. Leaning on the brick wall, Joonmyeon began walking away from Yixing, almost stumbling after a few steps to pick up his backpack.

His guts told him to not let Joonmyeon go like that. Sure, Joonmyeon had broken his heart, but he still cared about him, and most importantly, Joonmyeon needed help. Even a small wound like that could be in worse cases deadly. So, because of all that, he decided to help him. He wouldn’t be at ease knowing Joonmyeon was injured. Well, Yixing wasn’t a doctor, but he knew he only needed to disinfect the wound and seal it with a bandage or something. When he was little, he had fallen many times, and he had seen how his mother aided him. Yixing could do this. He nodded. “I’ll take care of you!” Yixing walked until he stood in front of him, getting in Joonmyeon’s way. “Please, Joonmyeon, follow me home. I’ll help you out with that wound.”

“With you? My fucking stalker?” Joonmyeon scoffed, “Are you sure you just don’t want to kidnap me?”

“I will not! And I’m not a stalker! Just-just let me help you, please… You have a phone, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then, rest assured you can use it whenever you want. I can even leave the door open if you’d like.”

After staring at Yixing suspiciously for a moment, Joonmyeon nodded while frowning his eyebrows. Meanwhile, Yixing smiled widely. He tried to put Joonmyeon’s arm around his upper back so he could help him walk, but Joonmyeon brushed him off.

“Wow. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Joonmyeon stared at Yixing with mistrust again.

“I-I’m trying to help you walk?”

“I don’t need your help, you freak. I can walk on my own.”

“But you were stumbling.”

“I was dizzy, now I’m all right.”

Yixing didn’t quite believe it, but Joonmyeon didn’t want his help. Still, as they walked to his home, Yixing made sure to keep a close distance to Joonmyeon, just in case the boy fell.

“And you said you weren’t a stalker,” Joonmyeon huffed when they arrived. He finally talked after walking in silence and ignoring Yixing’s inquiries.

“Huh? I-I told you, I’m not a stalker!”

“Then how come we’re four blocks from my house?”

So, he and Joonmyeon actually lived in the same area? How come Yixing had never seen him there before? Well, Yixing did walk in the opposite direction to attend school with Luhan, maybe that was why. “Because I live here,” Yixing said, pointing at the house in front of them.

Joonmyeon squinted his eyes but decided to follow Yixing inside nonetheless.

He left Joonmyeon lying on the sofa in the living room while he went to search after the first-aid-kit. When Yixing returned, he carefully started to clean the injury in Joonmyeon’s forehead. He was shaking, his heart fluttering, and his face was flushing a tad. Being near his crush made him utterly nervous. Still, Yixing did his best to help Joonmyeon.

“What is that thing?” Joonmyeon asked, pointing somewhere as Yixing cured him.

Yixing knew Joonmyeon meant the spot where Jean-Henri’s tank was. Jean-Henri was his pet tarantula that had been gifted to him at the beginning of the year. But Jean-Henri was considered the family pet, so Yixing’s mother had decided to put him in the living room rather than his room upstairs. Although some people got terrified of seeing Jean-Henri there, the tarantula wouldn’t hurt anyone. It was a Palomino Blonde, one of the docile species. “It’s my pet tarantula,” he said calmly.

Joonmyeon’s eyes widened momentarily. “You have a pet tarantula?”

Smiling, Yixing nodded. “Don’t worry! Jean-Henri isn’t harmful. He’s very docile.”

“Who the hell said I was afraid?” Joonmyeon asked while frowning. “I was just- wait, your tarantula’s name is 'Jean-Henri?'”

“Yeah, I named him in honor of the famous French entomologist, Jean-Henri Fabre.”

“That’s a fancy name for a tarantula,” Joonmyeon muttered. He kept staring at the tarantula.

Other scratches were spread around Joonmyeon’s arm. So, Yixing decided to clean those too. “Done,” he said once he had finished taking care of all the wounds. He grinned proudly.

Joonmyeon stared at him, it was a gaze Yixing had never seen on him. A gaze that made Yixing’s heart skip another heartbeat. Joonmyeon didn’t say thanks, but only nodded and sat up. “I’m going now.”

As Joonmyeon started to walk away, Yixing followed behind. “Wait! What about those who hurt you? They go to our neighboring school, don’t they?”

“Do you think anyone would give a shit that I was hurt? I’m not exactly the student of the year.”

“But they hit you with a stick. That-that could’ve been lethal.”

“Who cares?”

Yixing gasped. He did care, a lot. But maybe Joonmyeon was right about that. The fight had happened outside the school. Even things that happened inside the school weren’t taken seriously. Yixing remembered when he got beaten in the first year, and the only punishment his classmates had gotten was one-week detention. Nonetheless, Yixing cared.

Standing underneath the doorframe, Yixing saw as Joonmyeon continued his walk. “Bye Joonmyeon!”

Joonmyeon didn’t stop, nor look back, he just kept going his way. Well, Yixing didn’t mind. He smiled. Joonmyeon had been at his house, and he had helped him with his injuries. Maybe this would mean Joonmyeon would finally stop seeing him as a ‘stalker.’ He shouldn’t be getting his hopes up, it was a mistake, but Yixing still thought, maybe there was a teeny-tiny chance that Joonmyeon also came to like him? He shook his head. No, that was stupid.

Yixing put his hand inside his pocket. He realized he still had Joonmyeon’s tie. Joonmyeon was nowhere to be seen, though. He held the red tie near his face. Meadows, daffodils and spring, he loved that scent.

 

* * *

 

During the remaining three days of school, Yixing didn’t follow Joonmyeon around. He also held in the urge to walk the same way to school as Joonmyeon. He knew Joonmyeon didn’t like that, so he obeyed his request. And although he had wanted to keep it, he decided to give back Joonmyeon’s tie. Not personally, he hung it up on Joonmyeon’s locker. Even so, whenever they had crossed paths in the hallways, or in the cafeteria, Yixing would smile and wave at Joonmyeon, greeting him. Joonmyeon didn’t return the gesticulation, of course. However, one time when no one was looking, those brown irises stared Yixing’s way. Joonmyeon had noticed him!

When the summer break began, Luhan had gone abroad, while Yixing didn’t go anywhere for vacations. He had to work at a coffeehouse. Last summer he had been employed there. And it had gone well because the owner had asked Yixing if he could help during the summer holidays again. Some members of the staff had taken time off. Yixing had accepted. He could use the extra money. Besides, it was the morning to afternoon shifts, he still had the nights and weekends to keep studying. And working that summer had been the best decision ever because his boss said a new co-worker would also be joining them this season.

On the second day of work, Yixing finally met the new member of the staff. He gasped when he walked into the changing room. Someone was standing with his back facing toward Yixing. The person wore a cap, but pieces of his vibrant red hair were sticking out. And Yixing could recognize that scent anywhere: Meadows, daffodils, and spring. It was Joonmyeon. That familiar beat started in his chest.

“Joonmyeon?”

When the person turned around no one else, but Joonmyeon was standing there. The coffeehouse’s black uniform and apron looked good on him. Yixing was stunned. Those deep brown eyes stared at him.

“You? What in the world are you doing here?”

“I work here.”

“Oh, how fucking great,” Joonmyeon mumbled, rolling his eyes, before slamming his locker and walking outside. When the door closed, Yixing fell on his knees. He cupped his flustered cheeks. He and Joonmyeon were co-workers? What was Joonmyeon doing there? It wasn’t that he didn’t think Joonmyeon couldn’t get hired, but it was so surprising. Who would have seen this coming? Nonetheless, he smiled. This meant they’ll spend their summer days together. This was a chance for them to come closer!

The first days as co-workers, Yixing oversaw Joonmyeon and taught him how things worked at the coffeehouse. He explained how to use the coffee machines, the cash register, how their beverages and sandwiches were prepared, how to clean and so on. He was surprised to find out Joonmyeon was a fast learner. It only took Joonmyeon two days to use the coffee machines like a pro (for Yixing it had been a week) and to remember the recipes. Joonmyeon also came early to work. Whenever Yixing arrived at the changing room, Joonmyeon was already standing there, clad in the uniform. He seemed to take his job more seriously than school. Yixing wondered why, but he couldn’t really ask why.

However, there was a part Joonmyeon didn’t excel at. Joonmyeon probably tried to keep hidden his short-tempered high school persona, but sometimes it just came out. And that was when he dealt with some customers, specifically the slow ones. Whenever Joonmyeon stood as the cashier, he would be a bit rude. Sometimes he’ll scold them if they didn’t hurry up and ordered because they were slowing down the queue. And he rarely showed anyone a smile. Yixing knew Joonmyeon almost never smiled unless he was with his friends. Their boss didn’t know that, though, and he had asked Yixing if he could make sure Joonmyeon became a little friendlier. Everyone there liked Yixing, and maybe he could give him some advice. Yixing did it. But had Joonmyeon followed his advice? No… He told Yixing to ‘kindly fuck off and mind his own business.’ At least their boss hadn’t fired Joonmyeon yet, maybe because he was such an efficient worker.

As the summer days passed, had they gotten closer while working together? Not so much. Actually, not at all, one might say. Yixing only found out things about Joonmyeon by chance.

For instance, one afternoon, Yixing had to take out the trash. When he opened the back door to the alley, he was surprised to see Joonmyeon feeding and caressing a stray cat. They looked so adorable. However, when Joonmyeon saw him spying, he sent him a death glare and told him to never, ever, mention that to someone unless he wanted a taste of his fists. Yixing said he wouldn’t. Still, he wasn’t afraid of Joonmyeon, not after seeing him play with the cat.

Yixing thought that had been a one-time thing. But most of his breaks, Joonmyeon was nowhere to be seen. When Yixing went to secretly search after him, he found Joonmyeon in the alley near the trash container, feeding and petting abandoned cats or dogs. Now, he understood why Joonmyeon sometimes gathered the leftovers in a bag (careful not to be seen by their boss). Despite what people said, that boy also had a good heart. A good heart Joonmyeon seemed to prefer to keep hidden.

After work, it was kind of awkward whenever they had to change clothes. Yixing would always face the opposite direction from Joonmyeon, blushing.

They also went home in the same direction. At first, Yixing would follow Joonmyeon until he had to turn in the opposite corner and continue his own way home. Then, he made sure to draw closer and closer until one could say they were bicycling together. Yixing would always say goodbye to him. Joonmyeon didn’t reply, but one day he did stare at Yixing’s way momentarily. And that had made Yixing smile so bright, he got distracted looking Joonmyeon’s way and almost crashed into a lamp post.

Another thing was that while working, Joonmyeon didn’t call him insulting nicknames anymore. Instead, he used ‘Zhang.’ Yixing would have preferred to be called Yixing, but it was much better than hearing ‘creep, dork or stalker.’ However, they didn’t talk much. Every spoken word between them was mostly work-related stuff. Maybe Joonmyeon was reluctant to talk freely because they were working. It wouldn’t be good if their boss found them chatting about unrelated stuff rather than working. Talking at another place, maybe that was the solution.

So, one day, after Joonmyeon had finished changing, Yixing turned around and bravely said, “Joonmyeon. I-I got two tickets to see a movie. Do you wanna come with me?”

Joonmyeon huffed. “With you, Zhang? The creepy little stalker?”

“I told you I’m not a stalker! I-I was just-”

“Stalking me.”

Yixing pouted. “Okay, maybe a little, but not anymore! Would you still wanna come?”

It was silent. Nervously, Yixing waited for Joonmyeon to say something. Anything.

Joonmyeon squinted his eyes. “What’s in it for me? Why should I go with you? To be honest, I find you annoying as heck and ugly.”

Yixing blinked. Annoying and ugly… How many times had he heard that before? His classmates had sometimes said it, even Joonmyeon had said it before too. The annoying part, he was aware of it, and would often try to tone it down a little. But being ugly? Yixing had always wanted to think he was okay, not exceptionally beautiful as the rest, but okay. However, every time someone pointed out how ‘ugly’ he was, he couldn’t help but starting to believe it a little. Especially if that was the perception, most people seem to have of him, even if Luhan reassured him otherwise. He gulped. Did he stand a chance? Was there something he could give Joonmyeon? He didn’t have much to offer. He scratched his head while thinking what to do. Yixing looked down when he realized he didn’t have anything. “I don’t know… Nothing,” he muttered dejectedly.

“Well, lucky for you, if you give me your whole payment this month, you got yourself a deal.”

“Okay!” Yixing exclaimed without a doubt, looking up eagerly at Joonmyeon.

“You sure?” Joonmyeon raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, that’s fine. I don’t really need the money.” That was a lie. Yixing was saving money to travel abroad on his own one day. But if he could get a chance to be with Joonmyeon, and show him that he wasn’t too annoying (he couldn’t do much about the ugliness), then it was worth it. He smiled. “My whole payment, right?”

“Yeah,” Joonmyeon said. And Yixing was so happy and stuck within his thoughts that he missed hearing Joonmyeon mumbling ‘dumbass’ before leaving the room.

 

*** * ***

Their meetup was agreed to happen later that week on Saturday. They, or well Joonmyeon, had said he wanted to see that movie about car races or something, Yixing had just said yes to everything.

The day of their meetup Yixing dressed in his best clothes: white shorts, a baby blue short-sleeved dress shirt, and purple slip-on shoes. Those clothes had earned him a compliment once. Someone telling him they liked his shoes was a compliment, right? He hadn’t wanted to call Luhan and ask for help. He knew his best-friend would freak out to know he was meeting Joonmyeon.

Yixing arrived early at their meeting spot at the mall. From afar he could see Joonmyeon approaching, his messy red hair made him stand out in the dull crowd. Not only that, but Joonmyeon was wearing jeans, a multicolored tank-top, and black sandals. It didn’t matter what clothes Joonmyeon was wearing, though, he looked handsome. He was handsome. And the way the tank-top revealed Joonmyeon’s toned, muscular arms made Yixing’s heart flutter. A weird thought of Joonmyeon holding him in his arms came to Yixing’s mind. He shook his head. “Hi, Joonmyeon!” Yixing greeted once Joonmyeon stood next to him. “You look nice!”

Joonmyeon ignored the greeting and the compliment. “Come on Zhang, let’s get this over with.”

Yixing bought their tickets, the 3D glasses, and the snacks. He made sure to treat Joonmyeon whatever the boy wanted. It seemed Joonmyeon liked to eat, which was good because then Yixing wouldn’t have to worry about him being hungry.

They sat in the movie theater, three rows away from the last row. Almost nobody was there, maybe eight people. After all, this film had run for some time now. They put on their 3D glasses, and the movie began.

As the movie played, sometimes when Yixing reached out for the popcorn, his hand would brush Joonmyeon’s, and the brief contact would make him flustered. At some point, they even shared an indirect kiss! Because Joonmyeon had finished his drink, he took Yixing’s drink. So, yes, Yixing wasn’t so focused on the movie. He had no idea what the plot was about. Instead, Yixing had preferred to side glance at Joonmyeon. He liked to see how his facial expressions changed when he laughed. He wished Joonmyeon would do it more often.

Too bad not everyone was as pleased with being distracted like Yixing was. Countless times the other viewers had told Joonmyeon to shut up because his ‘loud, unnecessary comments and hyena laugh’ were bothering them. But Joonmyeon still did what he wanted; he never listened to anyone. Until one person got enough. A man sitting two rows away stood up and scolded him, threatening to call security if he didn’t stop. Joonmyeon tossed away his 3D glasses. He stood up, holding his half-eaten hot dog, and threw it at the sitting man. The hot dog hit the man on the head, covering his hair with mustard and ketchup.

Yixing was perplexed at first, but then he laughed a little. He knew it wasn’t right, but lord, he couldn’t help laughing at Joonmyeon’s antic. Besides, that man had been too rude. What if Joonmyeon was a bit loud when watching a movie? And wasn’t there something called freedom of speech?

Apparently, there wasn’t because they got thrown out of the movie theater, and were banned from entering there for a month.

“There are other theaters in the city you, morons!” Joonmyeon shouted as they walked away. “Well, that was a bummer,” he said to Yixing, “Old people are really lame as fuck.”

Yixing nodded. He was glad Joonmyeon hadn’t decided to go home yet despite fiasco. Now they were wandering aimlessly around the mall. This could be their chance to speak more! “So Joonmyeon, what do you like doing in your free time?” Oh, Yixing wished he had a more interesting question, but this was the first one that came up. He wasn’t a master of conversation either.

Joonmyeon looked at him, puzzled. “Why do you care?”

“I wanna know everything about you! Or as much as you’re willing to tell me. No pressure.”

“Haven’t you heard the rumors? That pretty much sums it up.”

“But those are rumors! Some can be crafted by malicious people, and far from the truth. I don’t believe that’s the real you. I know the real you is someone else. And that’s the person I’d like to know.”

Joonmyeon squinted his eyes as he stared at Yixing. Apparently, that action was something he mostly did while being with Yixing. For a moment, Joonmyeon looked at him confused, until he answered, “You’re really strange. But you did pay for everything today. I like collecting cars.”

“Really? How many cars? But you can’t drive them yet, can you? When’s your birthday? Are you already eighteen? Do you have your driver’s license?”

Joonmyeon rolled his eyes, again, something he mostly did with Yixing. “Yes, I have over thirty cars in my garage stupid,” he said, and Yixing blushed for being dumb. Joonmyeon had meant toy cars. How could he embarrass himself like this!

“Can you tell me more about it?” Yixing asked shyly.

Joonmyeon was quiet as he analyzed Yixing carefully. But then he spoke and told him more about his car collection, which models he had, when he had started, which one he loved the most. And Yixing could see he was fond of the matter. Joonmyeon had even smiled proudly at some point. That smile Yixing loved to see on his lips. Yixing also found out Joonmyeon’s birthday had been in May, and he was already eighteen. He was only five months older than Yixing. Meanwhile, Yixing told Joonmyeon about his interest in insects, his dream of becoming an entomologist, more about his pet tarantula. Joonmyeon didn’t say anything, but at least he listened to him.

Sometimes they walked in inside a store and Joonmyeon would look at something, and Yixing would rapidly say he’ll buy it for him. But Joonmyeon ignored that proposition, and just kept looking around. Either way, they kept wandering around the mall while talking about each other, although it was mostly Yixing who spoke about himself.

By sunset, they were parting ways. Yixing arrived home with a smile on his face. He got to know more about Joonmyeon! Even if it was small things like what food or color he preferred. Even if he had to give away his whole payment, it had been worth it.

*** * ***

After that day at the movies, things between them changed, not drastically, but there was unquestionably something different. Joonmyeon was more open-minded to talk to Yixing. Now when they talked, he paid attention to Yixing’s words, sometimes he even answered his questions. Whenever Yixing said goodbye to him, Joonmyeon would raise his hand and wave it slightly. During their breaks, Joonmyeon no longer cared that Yixing saw him playing the stray animals. They began feeding them together. And Yixing thought it was adorable how Joonmyeon had named them things like ‘Patches’ or ‘Peaches.”

Things were changing, slowly, but they were. And Yixing felt more hopeful, being content that Joonmyeon might start seeing him as a friend, even if he would have preferred being something more.

At the same time, the summer heat had gotten worse and worse, almost to the point of being unbearable. On the night that felt like the hottest night of the year, Yixing sat on his bicycle ready to go home with Joonmyeon. But Joonmyeon started going in the opposite direction. Perplexed, he shouted, “Joonmyeon, where are you going?!”

“Find out yourself!”

He held the handles tighter. It was the night time. Today they had worked the late shift rather than their usual ones. Was it wise to follow him? Well, with Joonmyeon nothing could happen to Yixing, he would defend them. But then he remembered that day they had hit Joonmyeon with a stick and Yixing made his choice. He rapidly sent a text to his mom saying he’ll be with a friend, and then pedaled as fast as he could after Joonmyeon.

Sometime later, they arrived at their destination. It was an outdoor area, like a park, but it seemed nobody was around. They bicycled a little more until Yixing understood where they had stopped. It was in a public pool area. There was a metal fence that separated the pool from the parking lot they were standing in. Joonmyeon got off his bike and walked toward the gate. He took out something from his pocket.

“You have a key?” Yixing asked, surprised.

“Otherwise, I wouldn’t be opening it, would I?”

Yixing blushed. “Eh, how come you have it?”

“Does it really matter?” After fidgeting with the lock, the gate opened. Joonmyeon walked inside, turned around and stared at Yixing questioningly. Did it matter? Perhaps, what if they were trespassing? The pool was closed for a reason. Yixing had never gotten into trouble before, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He gulped. Swimming with Joonmyeon and possibly spent the night at the police station, or go home and prepare a cold bath? Yeah, that was a tough choice. Yixing chose to get off his bicycle and stride inside to stand next to him. Then, Joonmyeon closed the gates. They walked until they stood on the border of the pool.

“Do you have a swimsuit?”

Joonmyeon huffed, “Here’s your answer.” He started taking off his shoes and clothes. And Yixing looked away. Of course, they didn’t have it, they’ll have to swim in their underwear. Water splashed around his shoes when Joonmyeon jumped into the water.

Turning on the lights of the pool area probably wouldn’t be wise. However, the moon, the stars, and the faint light from the lampposts in the parking lot outside lightened the area, enough so they could see things. Yixing could distinguish Joonmyeon’s figure swimming around. He was fierce and quick, the water moved around loudly. And it took away Yixing’s breath. His muscular back, arms, and legs, his toned abs. Joonmyeon was so beautiful, so attractive, he reminded him of some Adonis. He stood there, with red cheeks and an open mouth, while watching Joonmyeon swim for some time.

Until Joonmyeon asked, “So, you’re just gonna stand there like an idiot?”

Was he? Yixing was still a bit perplexed by everything, by Joonmyeon, by this night, by where they were and what they were doing. Although, maybe what was holding Yixing back was that he was self-conscious about his body. It was not toned nor muscular like Joonmyeon’. It was completely different, and nothing worth to praise. Then there was the fact someone had once said his nipples were ‘abnormally’ small, calling him a freak. It didn’t help people stared at him oddly. That was why Yixing had stopped swimming in public. And Joonmyeon had said he was ugly, what if he found him uglier? He might scare him away. Even so, Yixing took off his clothes until he was only wearing his red boxer briefs and T-shirt. At least he had worn decent underwear today. Yixing jumped into the pool.

As he dived in, he thought this was exactly what he had needed. The water surrounding his body, cooling it from the tormenting heat, the sense of freedom, the calming sound of the water splashing.

When he reemerged from the water, Yixing stayed in the same place. His hair got in the way, so he rapidly brushed it backward. The pool was huge, but being with Joonmyeon made it feel smaller, suffocating. His heart rate quickened because Joonmyeon was swimming toward him. Yixing could feel Joonmyeon watching him like an alligator nearing its prey. He blushed. Suddenly, Joonmyeon was in front of him. They gazed at each other, not uttering a word, but only staring.

“And I thought you didn’t have a forehead, Zhang,” Joonmyeon said. He laughed. “Why do you always have that bowl haircut?”

“Because it makes my head look smaller.”

“What?”

“People say I have a big head. So, it makes it look smaller.”

Joonmyeon chuckled again. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but it’s not doing such a great job, big head.”

Yixing frowned, pouting his lips. “Smart people have big heads,” he said. That was what his mom had always reassured him whenever someone had teased him about it. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t feel insecure about it while growing up.

“Well, big head or not, why should you care what people think? Do what makes you happy.” Joonmyeon shrugged.

He stared back at Joonmyeon. Yixing could have sworn Joonmyeon was smiling, but it was gone as swiftly as it had come. He wasn’t sure. His fast beating heart wanted to believe otherwise. Yixing lost himself looking at Joonmyeon until Joonmyeon splashed water on him.

“Stop dozing off, Zhang,” Joonmyeon said before laughing. “Let’s see who is the best swimmer!” He swam away.

Perplexed, Yixing stayed still, blinking. Until it finally hit him, Joonmyeon was laughing with him. He was having fun with him! Yixing beamed and decided to follow Joonmyeon’s game.

Yixing couldn’t know if it were minutes or hours (it was actually one hour). He only knew he was swimming with Joonmyeon, and he enjoyed it. He liked to listen to Joonmyeon’s laugh when he won. Sure, Joonmyeon was mocking him, but it was a new side of Joonmyeon he had discovered, a playful Joonmyeon. And Yixing didn’t hold back either when it came to mock him back for losing. Who was the best swimmer? Well, they agreed it was a tie.

When they almost didn’t have any energy left, they just floated in the water on their backs. Above them, Yixing saw the dark night sky, the moon, and stars shining brightly. He smiled. He couldn’t help but feel rather special. Joonmyeon had allowed him to accompany him here tonight. They had had fun together. He wondered who else had come here with Joonmyeon before? Just him? Did this mean something? Maybe it meant he was no longer annoying, and instead, tolerable company.

In the end, they just sat on the border of the pool, their feet dipping in the water, as they talked about miscellaneous things. Most of the time, Yixing would feel self-conscious, they were almost naked after all. During their whole conversation, Yixing had his arms covering his chest, which was silly because Joonmyeon couldn’t see what was underneath. When Joonmyeon had asked him why he had kept his shirt on, Yixing had said he had felt cold, which was the most stupid reason because it was the hottest night of the summer. Joonmyeon had only laughed and let it go.

“We better go back. It’s pretty late, isn’t it Zhang?” Joonmyeon said while standing up. “Here.”

Yixing gasped. Joonmyeon was holding out his hand for him to take it. And that Yixing did, grabbing that soft hand. “Tha-thank you, Joonmyeon,” Yixing said once he stood up. His cheeks turned slightly red.

When they were fully dressed and walked back to the parking lot, Yixing kept staring at the hand Joonmyeon had grabbed.

They made their way home, enjoying the calmness of bicycling in the late night. Later they stood on their bikes ready to part ways to their respective homes. Joonmyeon turned around and looked at him. “Good night, Zhang.”

Yixing eagerly returned the words.

After being scolded by his parents for returning home so late (on top of that with a wet shirt), Yixing lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He kept smiling while butterflies flew around in his stomach as he thought of earlier tonight. Even in his dreams, tonight’s events replayed.

 

* * *

 

For the rest of the sweltering summer day, Yixing and Joonmyeon would sometimes return to the outdoor pool. Joonmyeon had even asked Yixing for his number so he could message him whenever he was going there. Obviously, Yixing had always said yes. And those times they had returned, Yixing could at least bring his swim trunks and an extra shirt. He had also stopped worrying about getting caught. If Joonmyeon had a key that meant it was okay, right?

However, since their encounters were mostly during the night, Yixing had to sneak out of his house. That first time his mother had not been thrilled to know he was on the streets at those hours. Since Luhan was out of town, he couldn’t use him as an excuse. Yixing had no other choice than to sneak out. He felt like a little rebel for doing that, and after following the rules for so long, he liked the rush he got from it. There was also nothing to worry about, though. He had Joonmyeon by his side. Nothing bad would happen to them, hopefully.

Meanwhile, at work, there wasn’t a day they didn’t talk about meaningless or meaningful stuff. They even went as far as joking with one another, having inside jokes only they understood. During their breaks, they continued feeding the stray animals together. Joonmyeon smiled and frequently laughed together with him. He still didn’t show it much to the customers (although he did stop yelling at them). That change only made Yixing feel more special than he probably was.

All in all, this had been one of the best summers of Yixing’s life. However, all good things must come to an end. To Yixing’s disappointment, the school start was just around the corner.

It was the last week of August, which was also the last week of their summer job before returning to school. That Monday Yixing had gone looking forward to work, although feeling saddened too. He and Joonmyeon would no longer be working together. But then Yixing just felt sadder and now worried, because he found out Joonmyeon had called in sick.

Those days without Joonmyeon, Yixing had been utterly concerned. More than once he mixed up a customer’s order or dropped things. It was just that he had many questions constantly in his mind. What was wrong with Joonmyeon? Was it serious? Was he in pain? Would he be okay? It didn’t help either that Joonmyeon never picked up his calls or replied to his text messages.

On his last day of work, Yixing had gotten enough. He needed to see Joonmyeon, to confirm the boy was still alive. There was one problem, though, he had no idea where he lived, and Joonmyeon was still not answering. What should he do? Well, Yixing convinced their boss to give him the address… It was for the greater good! What if something had happened to Joonmyeon? Somebody had to go over there and check. Besides Joonmyeon needed to collect his last salary. So, Yixing going there and reminding him was a good idea. Thankfully, his boss gave it to him without any questions.

After work, he bicycled as fast as he could towards Joonmyeon’s house. And yes, it was located only four blocks away from Yixing’s. Panting, he stood in front of the door and rang the doorbell. No answer. He knocked. Nothing happened. He knocked again and again until he was basically knocking non-stop and shouting Joonmyeon’s name.

The door opened hastily, and Yixing almost fell back.

“Stop knocking!” Joonmyeon angrily screamed. His eyes were puffy, and it seemed he hadn’t slept for a while. His red hair was tousled everywhere, and he was still wearing his pajamas. This was nothing like Joonmyeon.

“Joonmyeon,” Yixing said, “Thank god, you’re alive! I was so worried about you.”

Joonmyeon stared at him while gasping. He smashed the door in Yixing’s face, locking it. “Go away, Zhang!” he shouted from the inside.

Yixing leaned against the door. He got anxious. How could he ever leave Joonmyeon like that? “No! Not until you tell me why you missed work this week.” Yixing kept knocking and calling after Joonmyeon. And he said things like if Joonmyeon was in pain or if they should go to the hospital. He hoped Joonmyeon would trust him and open the door. Yixing just wanted to be there for him.

Joonmyeon must have given up because the door unlocked and opened slightly. Yixing grabbed the door handle and strode inside, closing the door behind him. He took off his shoes and put his backpack on the floor. Nervously, he followed Joonmyeon to the living room. Joonmyeon sat down on one of the armchairs and Yixing sat on the couch next to him. There wasn’t much décor or furniture in the living room, only the chairs and the TV that hung on the wall, but in a corner, there was a puppy pen? Either way, it had some hay, bowls, boxes, and other stuff yet there was no animal inside.

Patiently, Yixing waited for Joonmyeon to talk. However, he just remained silent. So, Yixing decided to take the first step. “Joonmyeon, what happened? Are you, all right?”

Joonmyeon sighed. He still didn’t look at Yixing. “Why do you wanna know?”

“Because I care about you.”

Huffing, Joonmyeon asked, “Why should you care?”

Obviously, because Yixing was still in love with Joonmyeon and he wanted to see him okay. However, Joonmyeon had never asked if Yixing still liked him, and Yixing hadn’t said anything because he didn’t want to drive Joonmyeon away again. “Aren’t we friends? Friends care about each other, and I care about you.”

“Are we really?”

“Yes, I think we are. Do you?

There was another silence while Joonmyeon pondered and Yixing looked at him. Until Joonmyeon finally stared at Yixing, he was squinting his eyes.

“Whatever I say to you now, stays here. If just one word goes out, you’re a dead man.”

Yixing never believed in the threats Joonmyeon gave him, even if he sounded intimidating. However, it seemed what Joonmyeon wanted to say was meaningful, and personal. And Yixing might be a little clueless, but he would never betray Joonmyeon’s trust. He had still not told anyone Joonmyeon was Junhee. “Joonmyeon, I would never say something to someone if you don’t want me to. Promise.” He held out his pinky finger. Joonmyeon didn’t take the hint, or maybe he deliberately ignored it.

Joonmyeon closed his eyes and spoke. “You know, I had a rabbit since I was eleven, got it for my birthday. We kinda grew up together, he much faster of course. Last week, he got sick, I guess it might be the old age… But he died.”

Yixing gasped. He was surprised to know Joonmyeon had had a pet but had never mentioned it, not even while they fed the street cats and dogs. Yixing now understood who had been the occupant of the pen. And it seemed Joonmyeon had probably appreciated that animal, so much that he had to miss work for five days. A little part of Yixing’s heart broke at knowing the bunny had died. Somehow, he tried to imagine what that might feel like. Jean-Henri might only be an insect, but Yixing would be sad if the tarantula died. Yixing stood up. He wanted to hug Joonmyeon, but that might be a bad idea. So, he just walked over to kneel next to him. “I’m so sorry to hear that Joonmyeon.”

Joonmyeon didn’t say anything but stared at him, inexpressive.

“What was his name?”

“Mr. Whiskers,” Joonmyeon mumbled.

Yixing smiled, sadly, at hearing that name. ‘Mr. Whiskers’ seemed more appropriate for a cat, but maybe Joonmyeon had his reasons.

“He had really long whiskers,” Joonmyeon added and shrugged, answering Yixing’s unspoken question, making Yixing smile again.

Then it was silent. Yixing had never dealt with death before, so he didn’t know what else to say. He pouted while trying to think of the best words to cheer up a person.

“We used to play together in the garden, eat together, and take naps. He was really fluffy and soft. Look,” Joonmyeon said. He took his phone and showed the display picture to Yixing. Joonmyeon was holding the rabbit near his face. Mr. Whisper had been a chubby bunny with brown fur and droopy ears. How adorable. He was cute and fluffy, just like Joonmyeon had said.

“Because of my part-time jobs, I neglected him a little and mostly left him in someone else’s watch. I wish I could have spent more time with him and showed him my appreciation. I’m really gonna miss Mr. Whiskers.”

Oh. Yixing saw how Joonmyeon’s expression turned rather sad. “I know. But you’ll always have him here, Joonmyeon… In your brain where all your memories with him are stored,” Yixing said while pointing at his forehead.

Joonmyeon burst out laughing at that comment after staring at him in disbelief, and Yixing was glad to hear that laugh for a bit. When the laughing subsided, Joonmyeon said, “You must think I’m ridiculous, don’t you?”

Instantly, Yixing shook his head. “No! Of course, I don’t Joonmyeon! It sounds that you really appreciated Mr. Whiskers.”

“I did. He was more than just a pet, you know? He was basically the closest thing I ever had to a family.”

That statement made Yixing’s eyes widen. He had been right; this pet bunny had been very important to Joonmyeon, but to say his only family? Apparently, there was still so much he didn’t know about Joonmyeon. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t have parents.”

“What?”

Joonmyeon huffed, “Yeah, my parents divorced when I was eleven. My mother left me here and went who knows where. Meanwhile, I stayed with dad. But it was as if he was never here, to begin with. He’d always leave me with nannies, would only appear when he had to scold me due to the shit I did.” Joonmyeon sighed, “Well, he finally left me when I was sixteen.”

Now that couldn’t possibly be true, could it? Aren’t mothers usually eager to stay with their children? How could she abandon Joonmyeon like that? Why would she leave behind Joonmyeon? And his father did the same? Unbelievable. Yixing shook his head, “What? Why?”

“Because he had found a new wife, and I guess I was too much of a pest for her. So, he left me here. He did try to hire someone to ‘take care of me,’ but I refused. I can take care of myself, been doing it for a long time. He just visited me to leave some money and stuff.”

Some people were not cut off to be parents. How could anyone reject their own child? How could they leave him all alone? All the things Joonmyeon was telling him made Yixing dejected, and angry. At the same time, he felt he could understand Joonmyeon a bit better. Growing up, Joonmyeon apparently had nobody to rely on, nobody who showed him love and appreciation. How alone must he have felt? Maybe the cold and rebellious attitude Joonmyeon had been due to the abandonment from both his parents. Maybe he just wanted someone to watch out for him. And maybe that was why Mr. Whiskers had been his only family.

“They’re really terrible parents,” Yixing said.

Joonmyeon laughed. “There’s still more, Zhang.”

“There is?”

“Two years ago, my mother tried to talk to me as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn’t ignored my existence for seven years. She tried to say she was sorry and wanted me to live with her, but that was all bullshit. So, I refused. She still tries to apologize from time to time, but whatever.” Joonmyeon shrugged.

“Oh.”

“And my dad truly got enough of my shit last year. He said he’ll no longer give me money unless I started to be ‘good.’ You see how that went. Now, he only pays for school and the house bills. This year he told me I have to leave the house once I graduate because he’d sell it. But his oh so kind wife, made him ‘change his mind.’”

“She did? How?”

“If I manage to get into a college and ‘straighten my life,’ they might help me pay the fees, and I can stay with them.” Joonmyeon laughed bitterly. “Obviously, they won’t because there is no way in hell I’ll get in. And they know that. They’re just mocking me.”

“How can you be so sure you won’t pass?”

“My grades are mediocre. But do you really think I’ll pass the entrance exam? The hardest exam ever? Besides, I already have everything figured out.”

“You do? What are you going to do?”

“I have an uncle who lives in another city. He said he’ll help me get a place and a steady job working at construction sites. I’ll be more stable than staying here. So, I’ve been working to earn money to move over there once I graduate.”

No. Yixing’s heart stung a bit. Joonmyeon was leaving? No. No. He shook his head. That couldn’t happen. Joonmyeon had to stay here, he had to stay with him. Even if Joonmyeon would never like him the way he liked him, Yixing wanted Joonmyeon to stay. He could have enough if he just saw him. How would Yixing go on without Joonmyeon? If only… The solution was right in front of his eyes! Joonmyeon had to pass the exam. He might not get into one of the top universities, but another place might take him. Yixing stood up. “I’m gonna help you!”

“With what?”

“Passing the entrance exam!”

Joonmyeon laughed. “Are you kidding me? There is no way in hell I’ll pass that. I haven’t prepared for it since I don’t know. And there’s like two and a half months left.”

“But I have done it this whole time. And I know I can help you, Joonmyeon. This will be good for you! I mean, is working at a construction site really what you want?”

“I don’t know. But I know I don’t have a chance of passing that test. And I need a job to survive. You’re losing your time, Zhang.” Joonmyeon got on his feet too. “Come on, you have to go, I wanna be alone.”

Yixing grabbed Joonmyeon’s arm. “You can’t just give up, Joonmyeon. I-”

“Didn’t you hear? I can’t, and I won’t do it. Stop bothering me!”

“I feel nobody has told you this before, but I believe in you. I’ve seen you at work, you’re a fast learner, even if it’s practical stuff. I know you can do this, Joonmyeon. And I’ll make sure to help you study. Every day, I don’t care if I don’t have free time, I’m gonna help you.” Yixing smiled at the end. He did honestly believe Joonmyeon could do it. If only Joonmyeon could believe in himself. “You can count on me, I promise I’ll be there for you.”

Joonmyeon stared at him, wide-eyed, while he gasped. He didn’t even push away Yixing’s hand that was holding him. He averted his gaze. “Your parents wouldn’t want to have someone like me in their house. I’m a pest, everyone runs away from me. And that’s not weird, I’m not exactly an angel like you.”

Yixing shook his head. For him, Joonmyeon was one, despite all his flaws, he was a flawed angel. “I didn’t run away from you. I don’t know about my parents, but even if they did, then… I’ll come here! We can study together here. I do live four blocks away, remember?”

Joonmyeon laughed warm-heartedly. “Are you just gonna find ways for me to say yes?”

Yixing nodded. “Of course, I will.”

And Joonmyeon finally stared at him.

Yixing beamed. “If you come to my house, you can also play with my tarantula. Jean-Henri doesn’t mind strangers.”

“No offense, but I don’t wanna hold that hairy thing. It’s disgusting.”

It was rather offensive, but Yixing had stopped caring at some point. Everybody said that about Jean-Henri. He could never understand why people were afraid of that docile and sweet tarantula (who was also a great listener). Even so, Yixing laughed and answered, “My tempting offer didn’t work. But it’s okay. I get it. Nobody besides my family dares to hold Jean-Henri anyway.”

They remained in that position for some time. Yixing still holding Joonmyeon’s arm, not willing to let him go until he accepted.

Joonmyeon closed his eyes and sighed. “Fine, Zhang. Let’s do it.”

Yixing smiled so brightly all his dimples appeared. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay! We’re going to pass this exam! You’ll see.”

Joonmyeon returned the smile. And it was so beautiful, so lovely, so dreamy, Yixing let go of his arm and stared at him while gasping. Rapidly, Joonmyeon ran away, going up the stairs, and Yixing stayed there still in shock.

When Yixing regained his senses, he didn’t know what to do. He figured Joonmyeon must have been ashamed of that fond smile, so he had run away. Yixing walked to the hall and started to put on his shoes. Joonmyeon appeared moments before Yixing opened the door.

“Zhang, wait!”

Yixing turned around. “Yes?”

“Here. This is yours.”

Yixing took the envelope Joonmyeon was holding out for him. When he peeked inside, he saw some money. “Huh? This is mine?”

“Is your salary from July.”

“You’re giving it back to me?”

“Yeah… Sorry about that. I actually thought it was fun that day. So, it’s not necessary.”

“But you need it, right? Your dad doesn’t support you, what if you need new clothes or shoes or something else?”

Joonmyeon smiled again. “I do have some money of my own. Like I said, I’ve been working part-time since last year. And tomorrow I’ll go to the coffeehouse to get my last payment. It’s okay.”

Reluctantly, Yixing put the envelope in his backpack. Joonmyeon would probably get offended if he kept telling him to take it. “See you on Monday?”

Joonmyeon nodded.

“And will you be okay? You know, about Mr. Whiskers and all.”

A fond, nostalgic smile formed on Joonmyeon’s lips. “I think so. Bye, Zhang!”

 

* * *

 

When Yixing returned to school on Monday, he was excited to see Joonmyeon. He had texted Joonmyeon over the weekend, but the boy hadn’t answered, and Yixing didn’t want to be too clingy. So, he left it at that.

But, what would happen to them now? He hoped Joonmyeon would still be up for their deal, and that he still considered him a friend in public and not blatantly ignored him. He got his answer at the schoolyard. Yixing and Luhan were walking together, talking about Luhan’s vacation, when Joonmyeon passed next to them.

“Morning, Zhang!” Joonmyeon said, smiling, before walking his way.

Yixing beamed back and answered, “Hi! Good morning Joonmyeon!”

When Yixing turned to see his friend, Luhan was staring at him mortified.

“What the hell was that Xing?”

“I told Joonmyeon good morning?”

“Why?”

“Because we’re friends now?”

“What?! You and that good-for-nothing bully? Since when? And why haven’t you told me anything?” Luhan exclaimed. He crossed his arms.

Yixing furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. “Don’t call him that! He’s actually hard working and kind. And it happened over the summer, we worked together at the coffeehouse.”

Luhan shook his head. “Oh Yixing, you got a lot to tell me during the breaks. Now come on, before we’re late.”

Well, Yixing had been right, Luhan worried too much. After listening to everything, he had advised Yixing to not waste time trying to teach something to that ‘knucklehead.’ Joonmyeon was going to fail anyway. Besides, Yixing would get in more trouble if he kept hanging out with him. Why was Luhan so judgmental, Yixing had thought as he heard his friend. Still, Yixing wasn’t going to listen, not at all. And he believed Joonmyeon would pass the exam, he would pass.

Lunchtime came sometime later. Yixing and Luhan were searching for empty seats in the canteen when someone grabbed Yixing’s arm from behind. Instantly, Yixing knew it was Joonmyeon. He could recognize his perfume anywhere: Meadows, daffodils, and spring. He smiled.

“Hey Zhang, come sit with us.”

“Okay!” Yixing was ready to follow Joonmyeon when he remembered Luhan. “Can Luhan come too?”

Joonmyeon stared at Luhan from head to toe. He furrowed his eyebrows, “Him?”

“He’s my best friend.”

“Oh. Whatever. Sure.”

Joonmyeon walked away, but Luhan didn’t move.

“What’s wrong Luhan?”

“Have you lost your mind?!” Luhan muttered in Chinese.

“No,” Yixing said in the same language.

“Do you really think we’re going to share a table with those delinquents?”

“That’s a little bit harsh, Luhan. So, they’re a little rough around the edges, but they’re also people like you and me.”

“They’re nothing like you and me. I’m not gonna sit with them.”

“Well, I’m not gonna force you. And neither will I choose between you and him because you’re both my friends.”

“Ugh! This is just because you like him, isn’t it? But okay, I’ll let this go. Love makes you stupid. But when that ruffian breaks your heart again, Yixing, you’ll admit I was right!”

Luhan walked away while shaking his head and muttering more things in Chinese. Yixing sighed. Well, at least Luhan hadn’t said they’d stopped being friends. Losing a twelve-year friendship would have been too much. But he and Luhan sat together during classes the whole day, and unlike him, Luhan had many friends around the school, so this should be okay. Yixing made his way to Joonmyeon’s table, smiling.

As the school days passed Yixing noted Joonmyeon was back to being his usual rude self. But he continued being nice to Yixing. Probably because they were friends now. Although Yixing knew that underneath that cold façade laid a sweet and caring boy. And he was glad to know he was aware of it. It made him feel special because Joonmyeon had opened himself up to him, showing him sides nobody else might know about.

Yixing and Joonmyeon also started studying together after school. They alternated between Joonmyeon’s house and Yixing’s house. When Yixing had gone to Joonmyeon’s house for the second time, he finally got to see Joonmyeon’s car collection. It was interesting, and Joonmyeon talked eagerly about his miniature cars. He fondly told Yixing facts or stories about those cars.

And the second time Joonmyeon visited Yixing’s home, Yixing told his mom about Joonmyeon’s real identity after Joonmyeon had left. It was for the better, Yixing had thought. He knew it would come out, even if Luhan wouldn’t say anything, it didn’t mean other people would be noisy about it. Well, Yixing’s mom took things better than Luhan. She thought Yixing was doing the right thing in helping Joonmyeon. She even told Yixing that whenever Joonmyeon came, he should invite him to stay over for dinner! And if his dad would have any problems with Joonmyeon’s presence, his mother would make sure he didn’t have them any longer. Yeah, Yixing had made the right choice.

They had also planned how they’ll cram all the subjects in less than three months. They almost didn’t have any days off, not even during the weekends. Joonmyeon had to quit his other part-time jobs to focus entirely on preparing himself for the exam. Yixing was worried, but Joonmyeon said he had saved up a significant sum for extra expenses.

It was a good thing both had chosen natural sciences as their primary areas of study in high school. While Yixing explained things to Joonmyeon, he also repeated the subjects himself. Although, Yixing did continue studying more on his own later in the nights. Yixing had also been right, Joonmyeon was a fast learner, or well he could memorize things quickly. He started to suspect Joonmyeon maybe had a photographic memory or something because he could remember lots of information in a short time. It was mostly problem-solving, maths, chemistry and physics that were Joonmyeon’s main weakness.

At school, while sitting with Joonmyeon during lunch, Yixing had also gotten to know more about Joonmyeon’s friends: Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun. All of them had a reputation for being first-class troublemakers, with Joonmyeon being their gang leader. But Yixing thought the rumors might be exaggerations. Sure, most days they were rude to everyone, and sure they easily got into fights without thinking. But they weren’t all that bad, and most of their problems could be attributed to a conflict at home. Yixing had wanted to convince Luhan to believe those boys were more than their reputation; so they could sit together during lunch. Joonmyeon had said he didn’t mind Luhan (or as he called him ‘shorty’) being there, and neither did the others, as long as ‘shorty’ didn’t bother them. Luhan, though, refused to believe in what Yixing said.

Another downside was that hanging out with Joonmyeon and his gang also brought Yixing notoriety. People were starting to fear him, even if Yixing was still pretty much the same quiet and calm boy as before. Rumors about him spread like wildfire around the school. He heard things like someone seeing him stealing an old lady’s purse to buy cigarettes. How crazy was that? Yixing wouldn’t even hurt a fly, neither did he smoke. Sometimes people just exaggerated everything. Although, not everyone had come to fear Yixing.

One day during a break, Yixing was grabbing some books from his locker when two of his classmates approached him.

“Hey, Yixing,” Tao, one of them, said. And that tone was one Yixing knew far too well. They needed him to do their homework at the last minute. Ever since they became classmates in the first year, they had asked him to do that. The first time Yixing had refused, it wasn’t his problem. But they beat him up. And well, Yixing learned that whenever they asked for something, he had to say yes. However, now he felt reluctant to do that.

“Hi, Tao and Jongin,” Yixing said, a bit annoyed.

“You know that assignment professor Do gave us? Well, we need your help with it,” Jongin said, smirking.

That was impossible. It was a ten-page paper for their literature class. They had to write an essay about different novels each student had to read. It was due in two days. But their teacher had given them the whole summer break and a little more time after that to finish everything. Yixing had just ended his paper yesterday. How the hell was he going to do all that hassle in two days? Yixing couldn’t do it. And he didn’t want to do it anymore. Somehow, he felt braver. Maybe some of Joonmyeon’s confidence had stuck to him. Maybe because he wanted to show Joonmyeon, he was as strong as him. Either way, Yixing had gotten enough of them taking advantage of him. His heart rate accelerated, and he swallowed. “No. It’s not my responsibility to do your homework at the last minute. It has never been,” he said firmly but trembling inwards.

Tao put his hands on Yixing’s shoulders. He squeezed them so hard, Yixing was sure it was leaving red marks. “I think you didn’t hear us clearly, fucktard. We. Need. Your. Help. And you’re going to help us, right? Or do you prefer we teach you why again.”

Yixing closed his eyes. Another beating wasn’t something he fancied right now, but he wasn’t going to give in, not one bit. He shook his head while saying, “No. I won’t.” And as he prepared to receive the first punch, suddenly, Tao was taken off Yixing’s shoulders and smashed against the lockers. Astonished, Yixing opened his eyes, and he saw Joonmyeon standing there, pushing Tao against the metal surface. Joonmyeon was boiling with rage. There was a frown on his face unlike any other, his breathing was heavy, his eyes had an unfamiliar spark.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here,” Joonmyeon said, bringing Tao forward before smashing him against the lockers again, a loud thud resonated in the corridor. “Aren’t you just a lovely little fucker, Huang? Forcing someone to do your school shit. How long have you done it?”

Jongin started to back away. Tao looked frightened, which was funny because he was twice Joonmyeon’s size.

“Oh, how I’m gonna have the time of my life beating your ugly face until your blood is covered all over my fists,” Joonmyeon said before laughing wickedly. He stared at Jongin. “Even if you run away I’ll find you, bitch.”

Jongin looked at him, horrified, staying frozen in place. And Joonmyeon raised his fist, ready to smash it against Tao’s face when Yixing interfered. He grasped Joonmyeon’s arm, stopping it midair air. “Stop!” Yixing yelled.

“What are you doing, Zhang?” Joonmyeon asked annoyed.

“You cannot hit him. Or them.”

“Huh? Haven’t they taken advantage of you this whole time? And they were gonna hit you! These fuckers deserve to have a taste of their own medicine.”

“Yes! And honestly, I do want to see them wincing in pain. But even so, beating them won’t really solve anything. And I don’t want you to get into more trouble, Joonmyeon. You’re better than this.”

Joonmyeon scowled at him. Clearly, he was impatient and annoyed. Joonmyeon sighed loudly before smashing Tao against the lockers once again. “I hope I don’t see you two idiots pestering Zhang again. Or you’ll see. Do you understand?” he said before letting go of Tao.

Jongin and Tao nodded effusively before running away.

There was an apparent tension between them after that. Joonmyeon was staring at him, still frowning. Meanwhile, Yixing was wide-eyed. He was surprised Joonmyeon had listened to him. Joonmyeon had seemed so angry, Yixing had thought it wouldn’t be possible to reason with him. Yet Joonmyeon had listened, and he had not buried his fists in anyone’s face. And Joonmyeon had saved him. That notion made Yixing feel a little bit happy. Joonmyeon cared for him, in his own ways, but he cared.

“Thanks for defending me, Joonmyeon. And thank you for listening.”

Joonmyeon looked away rapidly _._ “Whatever.” He walked out of there as fast as he could while Yixing stayed behind, smiling.

And luckily, since that day Jongin and Tao didn’t ‘ask’ Yixing to do their homework anymore, neither did they get near him.

A few days later, Yixing and Luhan were in gym class. Their teacher had divided them into two teams to play football. Yixing was with Luhan, while Jongin and Tao were on the opposite team. Yixing wasn’t the greatest at playing like Luhan was, but he tried his best, and he thought it was fun. Near the end of the match, Yixing had the ball when suddenly Jongin tackled him. He fell on the grass and screamed in pain. His ankle hurt, the place where Jongin’s foot had hit him. Everyone gathered around them. Luhan started accusing Jongin of deliberately hurting Yixing. Jongin said otherwise, and apologized to Yixing repeatedly, saying it had been an accident. Had it? Yixing didn’t know whether to believe it or not. Of course, sometimes accident did happen, but for the past days, Jongin and Tao had looked daggers at him. Either way, Yixing was carried to the infirmary.

Thankfully, today the school doctor was there. After the doctor examined him, he told him he had a mildly sprained ankle. It wasn’t severe. Yixing felt relieved to hear that (he had thought he had broken something). He just had to properly take care of it, and it’d heal soon. The doctor compressed the ankle with a compression wrap and iced it for some minutes every hour. He also gave him an over-the-counter pain reliever to ease the swelling and discomfort. Yixing’s parents were at work, and he didn’t want to worry them, so he’d wait until his mom got off and she could come get him. He had to skip his two last lessons of the day while waiting.

Right now, Yixing lay on one of the beds in the infirmary. His ankle was elevated above the bed. The doctor had just removed another pack of ice. And the bell had rung for the last time that day a few minutes ago. Not so long after, Luhan entered the room. His friend sat next to him and started questioning him, asking how he felt and what was wrong with his ankle. Then Luhan told him what had happened with Jongin. Unexpectedly, the door opened hastily. The two looked up to see Joonmyeon standing under the doorframe. Joonmyeon looked worried, and he was panting, he had probably run over there. Luhan looked at him with mistrust, and he rapidly got off the chair when Joonmyeon went over to stand next to the bed.

“Zhang! Are you okay?” His lovely voice was preoccupied, there was a hint of fear in his eyes. His hands tenderly cupped Yixing’s cheeks.

The pain hadn’t vanished from Yixing’s ankle, but Joonmyeon caressing his face was soothing him. It was soft, and he held him carefully as if Yixing’s face was something valuable, something worth treating with utter wariness. They stared at each other like that, Joonmyeon worrying, and Yixing blushing.

When Joonmyeon realized what he was doing, he rapidly withdrew his hands. He cleared his throat. “I heard you got injured during gym class.”

Yixing nodded. He felt happy. Joonmyeon was worried about him! “Yeah, we were playing football. I fell, and I sprained my ankle. It hurts, but otherwise, I’m all right.” He smiled at the end, trying to ease Joonmyeon’s apprehension. Even if he liked the attention, Yixing didn’t want to see Joonmyeon all worried. It worked, Joonmyeon beamed at him, looking more relieved.

Until Luhan spoke. “That’s not true! Jongin did it.”

Joonmyeon frowned, turning sideways to see Luhan. “What?!”

“He tackled him during the match.”

Instantly, Joonmyeon’s anger made its presence. He tightened his lips in a threatening look, he enclosed his hands in fists. “Oh, that little shit will pay for this,” Joonmyeon said. Before Joonmyeon walked away, Yixing hurried to hold his hand, stopping him. Joonmyeon looked at him. “What’s wrong Zhang?”

“It was an accident. Football injuries are quite common.”

“Accident my ass. I’m sure he did on purpose.”

“Yeah!” Luhan not so helpfully agreed.

Yixing pouted. “Either way, the teachers took care of it. Luhan said Jongin got detention for a week. That’s his punishment. Don’t continue getting your hands dirty, Joonmyeon. It’s not worth it, not even for me.”

Joonmyeon tilted his head backward, sighing in exasperation. When he stared at Yixing again, he seemed a tad annoyed. “Why are you so damn nice?”

“I always wonder the same,” Luhan said.

And Yixing blushed, finally realizing he still held Joonmyeon’s hand. He let go. Regarding that question, he didn’t answer anything, only smiled shyly. Still, Joonmyeon didn’t go anywhere. He stayed there.

“How are you going home?” Joonmyeon asked.

“Mom is coming in an hour. She’ll drive me there.”

“Okay,” Joonmyeon nodded. The three stayed behind keeping him company. For the first time, Luhan and Joonmyeon talked normally. Yixing was happy to see that, even if they were discussing what a pushover he sometimes was.

When his mom got there, and it was time to go home, Joonmyeon offered to do something Yixing had never expected. He carried him to the car, one arm around Yixing’s back and the other under his knees. Yixing felt his cheeks boiling as he was in Joonmyeon’s grasp. Their faces were so close. He could inhale so much of Joonmyeon’s fragrance: meadows, daffodils, and spring. His heart was an utter mess. At least something good had come from his injury.

Joonmyeon’s care didn’t end there. Until Yixing’s ankle had healed, Joonmyeon always took care of him. The first two days Yixing stayed at home with his mother. But in the afternoon, Joonmyeon would come to continue studying together, and Joonmyeon would often change his ice packs or reposition his ankle, or give him anything he asked for. He’d help him go up or down the stairs (carrying him again!). When Yixing returned to school, Joonmyeon made sure to help Yixing come to his classes on time. He brought him his books from his locker and food from the cafeteria. And Joonmyeon always waited with him after school until Yixing’s mom came to pick him up.

Yixing enjoyed being pampered like that by Joonmyeon. It made him feel endless butterflies in his stomach and fast beating heartbeats. It made him feel Joonmyeon truly cared for him, maybe even more than a friend. But he didn’t wish to get his hopes up, so he always shook his head and tried to forget those irrational thoughts.

During those two weeks Luhan saw how Joonmyeon took care of Yixing, he changed his mind about him. He didn’t exactly admit to Yixing that he had been wrong about Joonmyeon (Yixing knew Luhan could be quite proud). But when Luhan stood next to Joonmyeon’s table during lunch and asked if he could sit with them, Yixing knew his best-friend had changed his mind.

 

* * *

 

By the final days of September, there was only one month and two weeks left until the exam day. Fall had arrived making the leaves change colors until one by one the trees got bearer. The days went from pleasantly warm and sunny to a dry and cool weather. The national festivities had also passed, and Joonmyeon had accepted to spend them with Yixing’s family. During that time, they took their first day off from their study sessions (the other two days it was more revisions). It had also become common that on the days they studied until the very late night, Joonmyeon would stay over at Yixing’s house. He’d sleep in the guest room, of course.

And friendship wise, well Yixing felt he and Joonmyeon had gotten so much closer. They knew each other pretty well, and they even started walking to school together (with Luhan too). However, Joonmyeon didn’t call him Yixing, he kept using ‘Zhang.’ Yixing could live with it. At least it was a nickname nobody used for him. Yixing had also noted Joonmyeon no longer got into fights. He was still insolent and such, but he also seemed to focus more on reading books for the exam than smashing his fist on someone’s face. Joonmyeon’s reputation was still the same, though.

What about his crush on Joonmyeon? It was still there. It had always been there. Despite how serious Yixing took tutoring Joonmyeon, sometimes he would just lose himself in the boy’s eyes, voice, red hair and everything. When Joonmyeon smiled at him, or when Joonmyeon would pinch his cheeks or nose, his knees would feel weak, his stomach would be filled with tingles, his heart would beat erratically. However, Yixing had no idea what Joonmyeon felt for him. Sure, Joonmyeon had taken care of him for two weeks, and sure he seemed to care about him. But wasn’t that what friends did? If Luhan ever got sick, Yixing would probably do the same. There was also the fact Joonmyeon had said he would never like someone as ‘hideous’ as Yixing. That had been before, but still. It seemed kind of hopeless to even ask. So, Yixing didn’t do it because he knew he wouldn’t be able to deal with Joonmyeon’s answer. Getting his heart broke once was enough. And if Joonmyeon ever got together with someone else… Yixing had no idea what he’ll do. Now that they had gotten so close, and his feelings had gotten stronger, he wasn’t sure if he could take it seeing Joonmyeon with someone else.

However, on the last day of September, things between them changed.

That night, Joonmyeon had been reading a book in Korean history. He ended up falling asleep in Yixing’s bed. Meanwhile, Yixing had continued studying English until midnight. When he was ready to sleep, he didn’t want to wake up Joonmyeon because he looked so comfortable resting there. Instead, he took the book from Joonmyeon’s hand and laid it on the nightstand. He thought of going into the guest room but decided not to. His bed was big enough to fit them both, and well, Yixing didn’t roll in his sleep so it would be okay. He went over to lay on the free side of the bed, exhausted, falling asleep almost instantly.

Yixing might not be someone who moved in his sleep, but apparently, Joonmyeon was. When Yixing woke up sometime later, at some point in the night, Joonmyeon had moved over to Yixing’s side. And now Joonmyeon rested on his side and had an arm around Yixing’s waist, holding him in place. Yixing had no idea what to do. He blushed, his heart beats instantly became an agitated mess, and he felt his whole body becoming warm. Nervously, he tried to push away Joonmyeon, but the grip was too firm, too strong as if he was holding him on purpose. Yixing flipped to lay on his side. Big mistake. Now their faces were millimeters from one another. And Yixing panicked more. The light that entered from the windows was enough for him to see Joonmyeon’s lips. He swallowed. This was unknown territory. Yixing raised his index finger and repeatedly tapped Joonmyeon on the forehead and whispered his name. Maybe this was going to drive Joonmyeon away, and he could get out without waking him up. Of course, that didn’t happen. Joonmyeon’s eyes opened instead, startling Yixing to death.

There was a deafening silence in the room, except for the sound of their lungs filling with air. They stared at one another directly in the eyes, until Joonmyeon’s irises lowered. Slowly, Joonmyeon got closer, until he was basically breathing Yixing’s air. Joonmyeon closed his eyes and kissed him.

Yixing was in shock. Joonmyeon’s lips felt a bit dry, but they had an incredible taste. Closing his eyes, Yixing let himself melt in Joonmyeon’s warm touch. Joonmyeon’s grip around his waist tightened, and he brought Yixing forward. Yixing raised a hand to grab Joonmyeon’s hair. He had never experienced this before, but it felt amazing. Yixing wanted more of him. Carefully, he opened his mouth a little, and Joonmyeon brought inside his tongue. Oh god. The moment their tongues touched was majestic, and Yixing felts electric shivers throughout his body. He couldn’t keep up with him. He didn’t do much either. He was a novice and dumbly tried to do something while Joonmyeon’s sinful muscle kept going deeper and deeper, exploring, licking and touching every bit of Yixing’s mouth. But air, Yixing needed air. Joonmyeon’s kiss made him forget how to breathe. He was afflicted; he had to breathe, but he didn’t want the moment to end. He felt Joonmyeon’s hand lowering, caressing his lower back until it reached his ass. Yixing let out a moan.  

And that was when it all ended. The kiss was over. Joonmyeon pushed Yixing away. Panting, Yixing opened his eyes and was met with Joonmyeon’s beautiful ones. His red hair was tousled because of Yixing, and he looked… Worried?

Suddenly, Joonmyeon jumped out of bed and stood up. “I-I gotta go,” he said before bolting out of the room.

Yixing stayed behind still panting and feeling how his heart pounded desperately. He grabbed his phone and saw that it was four in the morning. The sun had not risen yet, and despite the million things that spun around in his head, Yixing ran after Joonmyeon to tell him he should stay. It was late and probably cold. But just as he went down the stairs, the front door closed. And when Yixing stood under the door frame, Joonmyeon was nowhere to be seen.

He wanted to be happy, to jump out of joy because his crush had kissed him! But he felt more worried. Joonmyeon had kissed him but had run away. What did it mean? Love was confusing.

In the morning, Yixing barely ate any breakfast. He was stuck in the events of last night. After Joonmyeon had left, Yixing couldn’t even sleep due to overthinking. His lips remembered the touch of Joonmyeon’s. He spent the rest of that Sunday morning, staring at his phone. Joonmyeon was supposed to come over to study math’s, but he still hadn’t shown up. Yixing sent him a text but got no answer. He tried to call, but Joonmyeon didn’t pick up.

He sighed and stood up from the sofa he had been resting at. He went over to Jean-Henri’s tank, opened it and carefully took the tarantula out. Yixing held him in his hands as the tarantula moved around in his palms, the legs tickling him.

“Should I go over there, Jean-Henri?”

Jean-Henri raised one of his front legs. “Is that a yes?” Again, Jean-Henri lifted a leg as he crawled between Yixing’s hands.

Yixing laughed. He petted the tarantula for a while as he spoke with him, telling him about his worries and fears, about the pros and cons that might come out from confronting the situation. He liked to believe that insect somehow answered back, hence he always thought the tarantula was a great listener.

What would happen between him and Joonmyeon now? Had that kiss mattered to Joonmyeon as much as it mattered to him? Or was it nothing?

After playing with the tarantula, he put Jean-Henri back in the tank. Instead of calling Joonmyeon again, Yixing grabbed his bike and made his way to Joonmyeon’s house. He had to get answers.

Standing outside the residency, he felt his knees weakening. Joonmyeon’s bike was in the garden, so he presumed Joonmyeon was home. Yixing was nervous, a tad afraid of what this conversation would lead to. Still, he rang the doorbell. He had thought he’d have to knock and make a fuss like last time. Surprisingly, Joonmyeon had opened after a few seconds. They stared at each other. Yixing blushed, remembering how they had been a couple hours ago, while Joonmyeon looked awkward. Joonmyeon told him to step inside and to follow him into the living room. They sat down.

“Zhang, I… About what happened earlier.” Something could be seen in Joonmyeon’s face. Was is regret? “I, I don’t know what happened… I just…”

Ouch. Those words were tearing apart Yixing’s heart. “You-you regret it?”

Joonmyeon stayed silent. He didn’t answer. It probably was a yes. Maybe he didn’t know how to utter it without hurting Yixing. Yixing made in his mind Joonmyeon regretted kissing him. Well, who wouldn’t? It probably didn’t mean anything to him. Yixing looked down. “It’s because I’m ugly, right? And annoying, and-and other stuff. You were probably dreaming of someone else and thought I was them in the dark. Haha.” He stood up. “Let’s just put this all behind and go back to studying, okay?”

Just as Yixing was about to leave, Joonmyeon stopped him, grabbing his arm.

“Don’t ever say that. _Yixing_ you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out. Everything about you is enthralling.”

Yixing’s cheeks turned redder when he looked up and saw Joonmyeon’s radiating smile. And his name rolling out of Joonmyeon’s tongue sounded fantastic. He called him Yixing. Was this real? And did Joonmyeon just call him beautiful? The most beautiful?

“I don’t regret kissing you. It was the best kiss I’ve ever had. I probably haven’t shown it, but I’ve wanted to do it since a while ago. Last night I guess I reached my limit.”

“You wanted to kiss me?” Yixing blinked repeatedly.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Why would you wanna kiss someone?”

“Because I like them?”

For the first time ever, Yixing saw a flustered Joonmyeon. The faint color on his cheeks made him look adorable. “Yes.”

“So… You like me?”

“I mean at first, I thought you were an irritating, creepy little stalker. Following me around everywhere, it annoyed me. But then you helped me. Me of all people? After how nasty I had been to you. You know, when we started working together, and you said you wanted to get to know ‘the real me,’ and all that stuff, I was taken aback. Nobody had ever bothered to do that before, not anyone who wasn’t like me. Everyone just assumed things and put me aside.”

“I told you I never believed in those rumors.”

Joonmyeon smiled. “As we started becoming friends, I enjoyed spending time with you and your adorable occurrences and blunt, funny comments, and dimples, just all that you are. But when you said you believed in me, and that you’ll help me. That was something else, Yixing. Nobody had ever thought I could be something else, not even my friends. You made me feel like I actually mattered. And I don’t know when I felt this something in my heart when I was with you.”

“You do matter, Joonmyeon,” Yixing said, smiling at all the words Joonmyeon had said.

“I realized I had this profound need to protect you when those bastards bothered you, and after Jongin had injured you. I got this raging feeling whenever somebody else made you laugh and smile. And I wanted to keep you close, and to myself. So… I figured I actually liked you. Maybe I’m even in love with you… You’re the first thing I think of when I wake up, and before I go to sleep. Is that love? I don’t know but I think it is.”

‘I’m in love with you.’ The words repeated in Yixing’s head. Joonmyeon liked him too! He did it. He said it out loud. Yixing never thought he’d felt this immense joy at hearing those words. Too bad it didn’t last for long.

“But I’m not the guy for you, Yixing.”

“Huh? What? But I like you too, Joonmyeon! I’ve been in love with you too for quite some time!”

“I know you do, Yixing. But I was very cruel to you, and I coldly rejected your feelings for me at first. I called you mean names, and I insulted you. Which, by the way, I’m truly sorry about.”

“It’s okay! You didn’t like to have me around when I was following you, I understand.”

“You’re seriously too nice. I don’t deserve it.” Joonmyeon sighed. “And I know you don’t believe in those rumors. Some are ridiculous exaggerations. I don’t do drugs, neither have I ever stabbed anyone. But others are actually true. Last year was wild. I probably drank way too much for my age, and did quite a long bit of ‘adult stuff’… The one about me being somewhat promiscuous is kinda true.”

“Oh,” Yixing said. “So, you want someone more experienced? Because-”

“No, it’s not that! Is just that, wouldn’t it bother you?”

Did it? Did he feel hurt that Joonmyeon had done ‘adult stuff’ with other people? Surprisingly, not so much. It was shocking, but Joonmyeon had said he was in love with him now. That was what mattered the most. “Are you still like that? Do you still drink and go out wild?”

“No, not anymore. When dad said he’ll no longer give me money, and I’ll have to move out, well, I had to work for it. Unlike what people say, I do have some morals left. I’ve never stolen. So, I started working after school, and I was too tired plus, it’s not fun to work with a hangover.”

“Then I don’t mind. It’s part of your past, we can’t change much. But I’m glad you’re admitting it to me and not hiding it.”

Joonmyeon half-smiled. He sighed again. “I’m also a complete loser Yixing. I’m sure you’ll get into college and become an entomologist. Meanwhile, what if I don’t? And what if I don’t ever do something good with my life. Won’t you be ashamed of me? I’ll be a complete failure. I’m not exactly the greatest catch for you.”

Yixing raised one hand to cup Joonmyeon’s cheek. He liked how soft and plump they felt. He gave him a reassuring smile. “Even if you don’t get in, I’ve seen how much work you’ve put in so far. You will have next year, and the year after that, it’s okay, Joonmyeon. But whatever you decide to pursue, I’ll be proud of you because I know you’ll work hard to accomplish it.”

Joonmyeon let go of Yixing’s arm and moved Yixing’s hand away from his cheeks. “I’m still tainted, Yixing. I’ve hurt quite some people, behaved in the most inappropriate ways. And you’re the kindest person I’ve ever met, a little weird and scary, but you should be with someone purer, someone more like you… I guess that’s why I never made a move on you before, and why we shouldn’t be together.”

Yixing rolled his eyes. “Stop putting me on a pedestal. Like you said just now, I also have my flaws. And I know you’ll live with it, just like I will. I don’t want anyone else. My feelings for you will always be here,” Yixing said, holding his chest. “Despite knowing all that Joonmyeon, I know you’re hard working. You care about the ones close to you. You’re generous with animals, you sing amazingly,  you’re funny and so much more. And I’m in love with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

Joonmyeon took two steps forward and drew his face closer and closer. “Although I’ve fought with people, I have a foul mouth, I’m rude, and all the rest of my shortcomings?”

“Yes, I do, I do, I do.”

Now Joonmyeon was the one to cup both of Yixing’s cheeks. “Won’t you regret it? Being mine and only mine?”

“No,” Yixing said, smiling while shaking his head. That was what he had always dreamed of.

Joonmyeon let go of his face and instead his arms forcefully surrounded themselves around Yixing’s waist. He smiled back. “You’re really smitten with me, aren’t you?”

“Since a long ti-time now.”

Joonmyeon’s lips basically brushed Yixing’s lips when he said, “Can’t say the same, but I definitely am now.”

Yixing couldn’t reply, Joonmyeon had locked their lips together.

Finally.

 

* * *

 

The first ones to hear the good news were Yixing’s parents. Yixing had told them right away, along with Joonmyeon, who had asked for their permission. At first, they had thought of telling them after the entrance exam, but they knew they would get caught. So, they said it. Yixing’s mom was enthusiastic. Yixing’s dad not so much, mostly because he suspected that would interfere with their study sessions. Yixing and Joonmyeon had said that wouldn’t happen… Hopefully.

The second person to know was Luhan. Yixing told him everything (including the late-night kiss he had omitted to his parents). Luhan had answered ‘finally you two dorks realized it.’ Apparently, Luhan had actually noted a bit Joonmyeon’s feelings for Yixing. In the end, his best-friend hugged him and said he was happy for him.

When they returned to school on Monday, Joonmyeon had also made sure that everyone in the school knew he and Yixing were boyfriends. First, they walked past the school gates, hand in hand. Then, Joonmyeon had given Yixing a chaste kiss while they were standing on the lockers, just before each one went to their respective classes. After that, the news flew around the school in the blink of an eye. And by lunchtime everyone knew. Some people stared at them in disbelief, others stared at Yixing with more fear, and the rest simply didn’t care.

Being with Joonmyeon was unbelievable at first. After pining and feeling lovesick for such a long time, sometimes Yixing felt it was a dream. But whenever he woke up in the mornings and realized things were real, and that he could hold, kiss and hug Joonmyeon whenever he wanted, it strengthened the sense of realism.

Their first week together, he had been happy, just as much as Joonmyeon showed to be. And during that week, Joonmyeon had given Yixing a present. It was because of Yixing’s birthday. Honestly, Yixing had just expected for Joonmyeon to congratulate him and give him a kiss and hug, which Joonmyeon did. That was all he had needed. After the dinner celebration, Joonmyeon and he stood in the doorway. His boyfriend gave him a small package.

“Hope you like it, Yixing,” Joonmyeon had said before kissing Yixing on the lips, and then running away on his bike.

Yixing pouted. He would have wanted to give Joonmyeon a hug, but that boy was already far away! Yixing opened the gift. His mouth was agape. The present was a dissected dragonfly, a rare type he had always wanted for his insect collection, but due to saving for his trip, he hadn’t bought yet. That was such a lovely gift. It also meant Joonmyeon had listened to him rambling when they had worked together. And the fact Joonmyeon had spent his money to buy it for him, despite his situation, just made Yixing appreciate it much more. Although he still felt a tad worried. Was he worthy of that much? Still, he had hugged Joonmyeon the next day, thanking him over and over.

Neither of them was experienced in being in relationships, but as time passed, they learned together, finding new sides to each other along the way. Things like Yixing’s neck sensitivity and why Joonmyeon should not bury himself in it unless they wanted to end up on the floor again, while sitting there wouldn’t be much problem. Or Joonmyeon’s rather possessive behavior and how he would always make sure to show everyone Yixing was his, usually by holding his hand everywhere in school, or by kissing him in the most unexpected moments. Although he didn’t want to admit it, Yixing kind of liked that side of Joonmyeon.

The entrance exam was also nearing, and on top of that, they had other school work to do. So, they had to work twice as hard now. But despite the fact they wanted to be near each other often, they took their studying seriously. And it was only during their short breaks they cuddled and shared a kiss or two.

As time had passed, Yixing had become bolder and bolder when it came to kissing. Maybe because Joonmyeon taught him. Either way, Yixing was more responsive, and he melted every time he managed to make Joonmyeon groan a little. Curiosity was starting to invade Yixing. He might be clueless, but he wasn’t that stupid. Of course, he knew what awaited after kisses. Heck, he had touched himself while fantasizing about it a few times. But Joonmyeon didn’t go any further than those passionate kisses, neither did he hint they should. Yixing wondered why that was, some negative thoughts about his body threatened to come up. But at the same time, Joonmyeon always told him he was beautiful so it couldn’t be that. Maybe they just needed more time. As said before, Yixing didn’t know much about relationships. Neither did his best friend. Luhan told him to let things take their course. So, Yixing let it be. He still had his fantasies.

In summary, the weeks left until the exam was composed of going to school, and studying more at home in the afternoons. They hadn’t even gone out on a proper date yet. Not that Yixing, complained, he loved to have Joonmyeon near him. But the chance to spend a lovely evening together, not worrying about studying anymore, would be their reward after these exhausting weeks. And there was another day he had started to look forward to.

One afternoon, while pausing from their English studies, they sat on the sofa in Yixing’s house. Moments ago, Yixing had put Jean-Henri back in his tank after trying to convince Joonmyeon to hold the tarantula. He hadn’t done it, but Joonmyeon at least had touched its head, not without making a grin in disgust. Yixing had laughed. Maybe another day it’d happen.

Now they sat next to each other, Yixing resting his head on top of Joonmyeon’s shoulder, while his boyfriend had an arm around his waist. Yixing just loved to be surrounded by those strong arms and inhale that intoxicating fragrance.

“I love your smell. Meadows-”

“Daffodils, and spring,” Joonmyeon finished the sentence. He chuckled, and tenderly gave Yixing a kiss on his head. “You always say that.”

“Because I like it a lot.” Yixing sniffled Joonmyeon’s neck once again.

This time Joonmyeon ruffled his hair, a sensation Yixing also loved to feel. “I’m gonna make sure to keep buying that perfume.”

Yixing nodded, smiling. Suddenly, he sat up straight, remembering something. “By the way, I received an invitation to my cousin’s wedding. I’m eighteen now, so I got my own! Anyway, I can take a plus one. Do you wanna go together?”

“Are you sure about that?” Joonmyeon wondered, looking rather confused.

“Yes! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because… I’ll meet the rest of your family. And well, you know.”

Oh. Yixing hadn’t thought about that. He had only thought about how incredibly handsome Joonmyeon must look in a suit, with the tight dress shirt, and dress pants molded around his toned legs, and just how badly he wanted to see it. Whatever his family had to say, Yixing was going to do what made him happy.

“Whatever they say shouldn’t matter, right? Didn’t you say that to me? Although if someone does get rude, then, it’s just fewer people I have to get Christmas presents for the family reunion. And I want you to come with me. I’d be really happy if you do. Please?”

He saw a smile form on Joonmyeon’s lips. “When is it?”

“It’s in the middle of December.”

“Well, it does give me enough time to buy a suit.”

Yixing smiled, his eyes lightening up instantly. “I’ll go shopping with you!”

Joonmyeon nodded. He caressed Yixing’s cheek, his thumb patting Yixing’s dimple.

“I love your-”

“Dimples,” Yixing said, giggling before Joonmyeon leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

Unfortunately, Yixing couldn’t see Joonmyeon in a suit before the wedding. On the eighth day of November, Joonmyeon had said he had already ordered his suit online. It was cheaper that way. Yixing pouted, inwardly cursing for modern shopping. Now he’d have to wait one more month to see Joonmyeon all dressed up! Still, he let it go, and they retook their reviewing. There were roughly six days left until that dreadful Thursday. With each day that had passed and the date drew near, Yixing had felt anxious, Joonmyeon probably too but didn’t show it as much. Mutually supporting one another did ease the load a bit.

Later, during the evening it was raining cats and dogs. They stood in the living room, watching the pouring rain, and hearing the fierce, swift winds and the occasional thunders far away. Sure, Yixing lived relatively close, and he could have made it home with his raincoat and rain boots (he had seen the weather that morning). Joonmyeon, however, was too protective, too worrisome, and ordered Yixing to stay there. That heavy rain, or rather a storm, didn’t seem to be ending anytime soon. Yixing had smiled at seeing him being all worried like that. He liked to feel protected, and he did agree. If he got sick just before, or on the day of the exam, that would be disastrous. It was Friday, and there won’t be any school tomorrow. So, Yixing managed to convince his parents, he’ll stay over at Joonmyeon’s house.

They had dinner, they studied a little more, then they were too tired, and it was time to sleep. Joonmyeon lent Yixing some of his night clothes. However, where would Yixing sleep? The other bedrooms were empty because Joonmyeon’s dad had taken with him almost everything. With left the options to be: Either on the couch… Or on Joonmyeon’s bed.

“If you sleep here, it’s gonna hurt your back. It’s not exactly comfortable,” Joonmyeon said, pointing at the couch next to them. He scratched his head. “You should sleep on the bed with me.”

Ever since that first time they kissed, they had never slept in bed together again. Yixing loved how safe and loved he felt in Joonmyeon’s grasp when they hugged. Sleeping surrounded by Joonmyeon’s body, boy, he would get the best sleep of his life. He most certainly didn’t mind sharing a bed. “Okay,” Yixing answered, smiling.

Joonmyeon beamed back, he grabbed Yixing’s hand and dragged them up the stairs. The bedroom was bigger than Yixing’s but more minimalistic. The one thing that stood out was the shelves cluttered with perfectly aligned little cars. Yixing was always amazed at how thorough those tiny vehicles were. He stopped staring at the shelves and looked toward the bed. Joonmyeon had removed the covers, he told him to get in. This bed was also bigger than Yixing’s, and when they lay on it, he and Joonmyeon were considerably far away, not touching one bit.

“Well, goodnight.” Joonmyeon turned off the lamp on the nightstand and rapidly turned around, his back facing Yixing.

As if nature was on his side, another thunder was heard outside while Yixing pouted his lips and furrowed his eyebrows. Why wasn’t Joonmyeon cuddling with him? They were boyfriends. They kissed in ways not so apt to the public. And now Joonmyeon hadn’t even given him a goodnight peck on the lips? Why was he so modest? Yixing had gotten enough. He was going to get the best sleep of his life. Carefully, Yixing turned to lay on his side and moved forward to spoon Joonmyeon’s warm body. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the back of Joonmyeon’s neck, nuzzling it gently. How wonderful.

“Yixing, what are you doing? Why are you clinging on to me?”

“Since you don’t wanna spoon me, I’m spooning you.”

Joonmyeon let out a laugh. “If I were you, I wouldn’t keep doing that.”

“Why? This is heaven Joonmyeon.” And it really was.

Joonmyeon didn’t answer at first. Only the pitter-patter of the rain on the window and rooftop could be heard. A calming melody that was lulling Yixing into sleep. Until Joonmyeon abruptly turned on the table lamp. The sudden light made Yixing open his eyes, only to see Joonmyeon flipping to lay on his side and draw closer. Their faces were a small gap away. Joonmyeon’s dark eyes stared firmly at him, reflecting a spark Yixing’s hadn’t seen before.

“Because having you so near me is only fueling my ideas.”

“What kind of ideas?”

Joonmyeon’s hoarse voice whispered in Yixing’s ear, “Ideas of me ripping off your clothes until I have you lying naked on my bed. And… You do know what’s gonna happen then, right?”

He felt a shiver running through his spine. Whether it was because of Joonmyeon’s voice or the words he had just said, Yixing didn’t know. He gulped. Joonmyeon was suggesting they finally took things to the next level. Ever since he had experienced the reactions Joonmyeon’s kisses caused him, he looked forward to this.

“I wanted to give you some time, but if you’re not ready yet, it’s fine, Yixing. I’ll go sleep in-”

“No!” Yixing shook his head. “Joonmyeon, I want this, I want you,” he admitted, his cheeks turning warmer than before, his heartbeat rising a little. He was nervous, feeling a little awkward. How would it feel like? Would it hurt? Would he enjoy it? He trusted, Joonmyeon, though, and knew Joonmyeon wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. So, Yixing wanted it. Although he wasn’t sure how well he would perform compared to his boyfriend, he still wanted it.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I might get a little intense… But if you ever feel like stopping, please tell me, or push me away, and we’ll stop immediately.”

Yixing smiled to Joonmyeon in reassurance. It felt heartening to know Joonmyeon was willing to stop everything just in case Yixing wasn’t sure anymore. It made him feel safe and treasured. He nodded, “Okay.”

A smirk appeared on Joonmyeon’s lips. “Then, let’s get you ready first.” Finally, he leaned in to catch Yixing’s lips in his.

Yixing loved the taste of Joonmyeon’s lips. The way their tongues would fondle each other always made him melt. Joonmyeon’s hand started to caress his abdomen, sending him many tingles. He would have laughed but was too occupied with opening his mouth wider to give Joonmyeon more access. Those tempting fingers went further down, intruding underneath his pants and underwear. Yixing quivered when Joonmyeon slowly started to touch him there. And everything intensified when Joonmyeon’s firm grip held the base of his cock, squeezing it lightly. Yixing broke the kiss. He figured the look on Joonmyeon’s eyes must be lust.

“Do you like it when I do _this_?” Joonmyeon said, emphasizing the last word as his encircled hand stroked Yixing’s shaft, slowly.

Yixing nodded, breathing heavily as Joonmyeon repeated his ministration, his handgrip sometimes changing the pace and vigor. There was something incredibly pleasant, intimate, about Joonmyeon jerk him off, especially while he stared at him directly in the eyes, not once averting his gaze. And whenever Yixing unconsciously let out a groan, there would be a proud smirk on Joonmyeon’s lips. Then, Joonmyeon’s thumb swiped over the slit, smearing itself with the pre-cum that was already leaking. Yixing whined when Joonmyeon let go of his cock.

Joonmyeon put his coated thumb in his mouth, sucking it shamelessly, making slurping sounds. “You taste so good, Yixing.”

And Yixing could only gulp in response as he saw that. His cock was raging hard now, and they hadn’t even done much. Boy, he hoped he could last long enough.

“Let’s take off these clothes. I’ve been dying to your sexy thighs again.” Joonmyeon tossed away the blankets. He got on his knees and stared at him as he pulled down Yixing’s pants. His hand began rubbing Yixing’s thighs, fondling them tenderly. “Really, sexy,” he said, leering.

Meanwhile, Yixing’s face felt boiling warm by now, actually, everyplace Joonmyeon touched him felt like it was burning his skin. But when, Joonmyeon’s hand held the hem of his T-shirt, ready to pull upwards, Yixing immediately stopped him, holding their hands in place.

“Is something the matter? Do you wanna stop?” Joonmyeon stared at him in confusion.

Yixing shook his head. “No. But can we keep my shirt on?” he asked while looking anywhere but Joonmyeon.

“Why?”

“I’ll feel cold,” Yixing lied.

Joonmyeon chuckled. “My body can keep you warm. Besides by the time we’re done, more than being cold, you’ll be sweating like crazy.”

“Still, I rather keep it on.”

Joonmyeon let go of his shirt and cupped Yixing’s cheeks, turning his head so they could see each other, but Yixing closed his eyes. “Yixing, look at me,” he ordered, and Yixing obeyed. “Finally,” Joonmyeon said, smiling. “What’s wrong? What is it that you’re hiding underneath your shirt?”

“Nothing. It’s just… Embarrassing.”

“Why? You’ll see my naked chest too. Actually, you’ve already seen it.”

“But you have a great body and I-”

“And I think you do too. You’re perfect. You got nothing to be embarrassed about.” Joonmyeon grinned at him reassuringly again.

“You’re gonna laugh.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Yes, you will.”

“No, I won’t. And I’m gonna keep repeating it until you believe me, Zhang, even if it takes the whole night.”

Yixing sighed. “I got… ‘Abnormally’ small nipples,” he muttered.

“That’s it?”

Yixing nodded. And Joonmyeon leaned down to give him a kiss.

“Oh Yixing, I’m sure they’re beautiful, just like every part of you is,” Joonmyeon whispered between their lips. He kissed him again, more passionately this time. And when it was over, their heavy breathing resonated in the room, Yixing nodded. He told Joonmyeon to take off his shirt. So, Joonmyeon did that.

He felt exposed as Joonmyeon skimmed his chest. He shivered when Joonmyeon’s hand began playing with his nubs, squeezing them with enough force making it pleasant rather than painful. Joonmyeon bent his head down to take one nipple in his mouth. That was a whole new sensation: that wet tongue fondling the areola, those lips enclosing around it and sucking, and that gentle bit at the end, all while his other hand took care of the neglected nipple. And Yixing moaned, feeling as more pre-cum dripped from his engorged cock. Joonmyeon did what he did until he was finished with both sides and left Yixing panting loudly.

“As I said, beautiful,” Joonmyeon said while smirking. His gaze roamed all over Yixing’s body, stopping on the prominent bulge between his legs. “Seems like we need to take care of that.” He moved over until he was lying on his stomach between Yixing’s legs. His hands sluggishly removed Yixing’s underwear. And then Yixing was completely naked while Joonmyeon stared at his erection, his face only a few inches away. He held the base of Yixing’s cock.

“Fuck!” Yixing groaned when Joonmyeon’s mouth sucked the head of his cock, his tongue dipping into the slit. Yixing’s mind was all over the place due to the excitement, the burning pleasure of having Joonmyeon suck his dick. And all the time Joonmyeon kept the eye contact, which just made it all better. Yixing would have wanted to keep looking, but as Joonmyeon’s mouth took more of his length, engulfing it in pleasant wet heat, he rapidly closed his eyes and cursed while whining in need. Joonmyeon hollowed his cheeks, taking him almost entirely. His skilled tongue began moving around and touching the right places of his shaft, driving him to insanity. Yixing grabbed the bedsheets, thrusting his pelvis upwards. Then, with his other hand, Joonmyeon started caressing his balls.

And so, Yixing kept fucking Joonmyeon’s mouth, enjoying the way Joonmyeon took him gladly, the fire like sensation pooling in his lower abdomen. He was close, so damn close. Yixing’s back arched beautifully, he screamed Joonmyeon’s name as he released his load inside Joonmyeon’s mouth, who did his best to swallow everything.

Yixing rested on the bed, breathing heavily, his chest rising, up and down, while he tried to regain his senses. And when he did, he opened his eyes and saw Joonmyeon sitting on his knees, and staring at him while smirking. There was a trail of cum in the corner of his mouth. He must have known where Yixing was looking because he leered wider before sticking out his tongue and trying to lick it clean. When that didn’t work, he used his thumb again. Lord. Everything Joonmyeon did was erotic, sensual.

“Do you wanna keep going further?” Joonmyeon asked.

“Ye-yes,” Yixing nodded enthusiastically. Of course, he did. And when he stared down at the big tent in Joonmyeon’s pant, he knew Joonmyeon wanted the same. Although, he felt rather bad for not pleasing Joonmyeon the way he had done.

“As you say, baby.” Joonmyeon got off the bed. He walked over to his closet, returning with a bottle of lube and a condom. He tossed the items on the bed but remained standing up. Joonmyeon started to undress. Yixing gulped when he saw that body sculpted by the gods in its full glory. The firm and defined abs, someone could do laundry there. The broad and muscular arms and shoulders, a few scars from previous fights tainted them. The toned and lean legs. And his thick, hard cock stood firm and throbbing. Everything about Joonmyeon was intoxicating, hypnotizing. For some reason, Yixing wanted to lick every corner of Joonmyeon’s body. He wanted to taste him, bite him, most importantly, he wanted to treat that swollen erection, more specifically with his mouth.

“Like what you see?” Joonmyeon teased before laughing.

“Joonmyeon?” Yixing murmured, still staring at Joonmyeon’s cock.

“What?”

Yixing went to stand in front of Joonmyeon, who held him by his waist tightly and brought them closer, their naked groins touching in the most pleasant way. Yixing cheeks turned red instantly, but he still shamelessly whispered in Joonmyeon’s ears, “I wanna su-suck yours too.”

For a moment Joonmyeon was in shock. He didn’t move, he didn’t say anything but only squeezed Yixing’s waist tighter. Then he swallowed. “Oh fuck, Yixing. I’ve always wondered how your plump lips would look like wrapped around my cock.” He breathed out, and purred in Yixing’s ear, “Do you know how many times that image made me cum? And now you say you wanna do it? Oh, fuck.” He began biting and sucking Yixing’s earlobe. Even that simple action was making Yixing’s knees tremble. His mouth moved further down to Yixing’s jaw, to his neck. Yixing tilted his head backward, giving Joonmyeon more access. How he loved to feel those lips sucking his skin, leaving behind red marks that he’d probably had to conceal, but liked to see himself in the mirror. When Joonmyeon finished sucking his neck, he went to sit on the border of the bed.

“Get on your knees.”

Yixing situated himself between Joonmyeon’s legs. Joonmyeon watched him with desire in his eyes. Yixing had said he would do it, and he wanted to, but he had no idea how to. He had been in too much pleasure to exactly paying attention how Joonmyeon had sucked him. “Joonmyeon… How do I… Suck it?”

Joonmyeon cupped Yixing’s cheeks and smiled at him, tenderly, which seemed out of place because Yixing had just asked how he should take his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth. “Start slowly, think of it like licking… A popsicle. Kinda. Just don’t put too much pressure, and be careful with your teeth, so you don’t bite me. Go as further down as you find comfortable, don’t force yourself to take it all in, nobody does that on their first try.”

Yixing nodded effusively to everything. He hoped he would be able to make Joonmyeon just as crushed as he had made him feel, hopefully without any accidents.

“Now suck.”

Yixing leaned in closer, he held the base of Joonmyeon’s cock. Closing his eyes, he lewdly began licking the slit, tasting a bit of Joonmyeon’s pre-cum. It was a strange thick liquid, but not all bad, somewhat salty. He opened his mouth and swallowed around the head. The swollen flesh throbbed inside. Having a cock inside his mouth was nothing like licking a popsicle. But Joonmyeon’s reactions, moans, and curses, only motivated Yixing to eagerly continue further down.

“Fuck. Yeah. Keep going like that baby,” Joonmyeon moaned.

Yixing proudly took the feedback and continued doing his best to suck, lick and take in as much as he could of Joonmyeon’s cock. His tongue tranced underneath the shaft, his cheeks hollowed around it, his hand stroked the rest of it. And Yixing dared to move backward, holding the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, before swallowing Joonmyeon’s cock again. He established his own slow pace and rhythm, as Joonmyeon kept groaning in pleasure, saying he was gonna cum as more pre-cum oozed from his cock. At some point, Joonmyeon grabbed Yixing’s hair, his hand following the movements of Yixing’s head, but Yixing didn’t mind. He kept fucking Joonmyeon with his mouth and, despite being his first time, finding himself enjoying it.

“Stop! Let-let-” Joonmyeon said. He forcefully dragged Yixing’s head backward, but still spilled his cum all over Yixing’s face. Yixing closed his eyes while he felt the thick fluid coat his cheeks, eyes, and nose. Joonmyeon breathed heavily. He let go of Yixing’s hair, trying to come down from his orgasm. Meanwhile, Yixing rubbed away the cum from his eyes. He opened his eyes and saw his fingers coated with Joonmyeon’s release. Without thinking, he rapidly started licking his hands clean, making slurping sounds.

“Oh my god, Yixing that’s so damn hot.”

Yixing looked up to see Joonmyeon. He continued to gather all the cum from his face and licking it clean from his hands. By the time he was done, Joonmyeon had smirked at him and caressed one of his cheeks.

“Did I do it fine?” Yixing asked, leaning into Joonmyeon’s touch.

Joonmyeon let out a laugh. “Oh Yixing, love, you did more than fine.”

Yixing smiled, feeling proud of himself. He stood up.

“Aw, did sucking my cock made you half-hard?” Joonmyeon cooed. Yixing stared at his groin, and indeed, it had. He blushed, but Joonmyeon grabbed his waist and brought him forward, staring at him. “Don’t worry, baby, now comes the fun part.” He grabbed Yixing’s cheeks and brought him down to give him a quick kiss.

Could it get any better than this? Yixing had no idea but was keen to find out.

“Get on the bed on all fours,” Joonmyeon’s husky voice commanded. Yixing nodded and did as he was told. He placed a pillow between his arms, just in case. And he patiently waited for was what to come while staring at the headboard. Suddenly, Joonmyeon grabbed Yixing’s ass cheeks. He fondled them, squeezing and moving them around.

“What a perky ass.”

Somehow, despite everything that occurred, Yixing found himself blushing by Joonmyeon’s compliment. But it also boosted his self-confidence, and he liked to know Joonmyeon found his body just as appealing as Yixing found his. His thoughts were interrupted when Joonmyeon parted his buttocks. He felt the heat of Joonmyeon’s breath tickling his asshole. Was he going to? He felt Joonmyeon’s nose tip resting on his ass crack. Oh god, he really was going to eat his ass. He felt Joonmyeon’s soft lips against his puckered hole. Yixing gasped, his mouth hanging open, his arms trembling. He felt Joonmyeon’s wet tongue tracing the rim, licking and wriggling around. “Joonmyeon!” Yixing cried out. He screamed in pleasure at the intrusion. Joonmyeon’s tongue plunged inside, his hands squeezed Yixing’s buttocks tighter. The in and out motion was driving Yixing to the borders of insanity, his knuckles almost shining of how hard he grabbed the bedsheets. He let out the most hideous curses he knew, at some point some even in Chinese. Meanwhile, Joonmyeon kept sliding his tongue in and out, his lips imitating a kissing motion. When Joonmyeon was done eating his ass the stimulation had Yixing’s cock raging hard again.

Yixing panted loudly, trying to recover from his shallow breaths as he heard Joonmyeon opening the lube and squirting it. He couldn’t recover, though, Joonmyeon’s slippery finger was roaming his entrance now.

“If it hurts too much, tell me.”

“O-okay.”

Slowly, the finger buried inside Yixing’s ass. He grunted. It felt odd, but not painful, just a tad stinging and uncomfortable. With light motions, Joonmyeon took out his finger, not entirely, before sluggishly thrusting it in once again. More fingering later, and Yixing let out a moan. He found pleasure in how his ass swallowed Joonmyeon’s finger, how his walls tightened around it and how Joonmyeon moved it in the right way. When the other finger entered together with the first one, they hit a highly sensitive spot that sent immediately sent shivers from within. Yixing jolted, he couldn’t even hold his arms straight and collapsed on the pillow, but kept his ass in place. His loud breathing could be heard along with his whimpers while Joonmyeon continued, scissoring his fingers, opening him wide, occasionally hitting his prostate.

“I love how you eagerly take in my fingers, Yixing. So fucking hot.”

The third digit stung at first. Though, after Joonmyeon established his pace and teasing at the right spot, suddenly it no longer felt enough. He shoved his ass back to meet Joonmyeon’s fingers, but it wasn’t enough. Yixing needed more, something else to cause his relief.

When Joonmyeon withdrew his fingers, it left Yixing with a sense of emptiness. Yixing laid on the bed now, whining and cursing due to the lack of stimulation, his cock leaking fluids of pre-cum.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Joonmyeon groaned. He moved from between Yixing’s legs. “Do you want my cock inside you?”

“Ye-yes,” Yixing managed to say. He needed it, he needed to cum so badly, and taking Joonmyeon’s cock up his ass might be what he needed. He heard Joonmyeon tearing the condom open.

“Don’t worry, baby, you’ll have it soon. Turn around.”

Lethargically, Yixing moved to lay on his back, only to be met with the sight of Joonmyeon stroking his erect cock, coating it with the lube as he smirked. It was hot. Joonmyeon positioned himself between Yixing’s limbs again. He opened his legs wider, giving Joonmyeon a clear view of his asshole. Yixing’s eyes gazed at Joonmyeon’s face the entire time. Meanwhile, Joonmyeon held his cock and guided it to Yixing’s entrance. Joonmyeon looked at him now.

“Just say the word, and we’ll stop, okay?”

He admired Joonmyeon’s willingness to stop for his safety and comfort, just as his engorged tip was teasing Yixing’s entrance. Stopping now wasn’t an option. Yixing wanted, needed, this just as much as Joonmyeon. He nodded.

Joonmyeon smiled at him just before carefully thrusting inside. Yixing gasped, feeling mild discomfort as Joonmyeon’s cock stretched him wide open. His ass clenched around Joonmyeon’s throbbing cock. Joonmyeon grabbed Yixing’s hands and pinned them down. He leaned down to capture Yixing’s lips in a heated, sloppy kiss, trapping Yixing’s cock between their abdomens. Then, Joonmyeon thrust back, the tip of his cock almost outside, before burying himself in Yixing once again. Yixing moaned into their kiss, gripping their entangled hands tighter. Joonmyeon kept thrusting in and out. The sensation turned into pleasure, more so when Joonmyeon aimed for that sensitive spot.

It was sinful, the way Joonmyeon’s hips drilled deeper into him, stimulating Yixing’s prostate over and over. The sound of his balls bumping into Yixing’s ass. The kiss that they almost didn’t break. The way their chest would collide when they inhaled and exhaled. The way that meadows, daffodils, and spring heady scent invaded his nostrils. With each thrust, Yixing melted. Joonmyeon was making him go crazy, building that burning sensation in his lower back and abdomen, taking him to the edge. His toes curled desperately, his whole body jolted, his back arched. And not so long after, he came without even touching his cock, screaming Joonmyeon’s name as he rode out his orgasm and shoot his cum between their stomachs. Joonmyeon took the chance to frantically fuck him, quickening his pace, shoving himself as much as he could in the tight, heat that was Yixing’s ass. When Yixing opened his eyes, Joonmyeon stopped. He was met with Joonmyeon’s face as he came too. His sweaty red hair was stuck in his forehead, there was a pink shade on his cheeks, his mouth was agape as he groaned in pleasure. He looked beautiful. And by the time he was fully done, Joonmyeon took out his now flaccid cock from Yixing’s ass. Then, he collapsed on top of Yixing.

Joonmyeon had been right. Yixing was a panting, sweaty mess, and he felt sticky in some places. Yet he still loved laying like that with Joonmyeon. They cuddled until they had recovered their breaths. Joonmyeon got off Yixing and went to lie down next to him instead. They stared at each other, smiling.

“Are you okay? Was it too much?” Joonmyeon asked with concern in his tone, a worried expression in place.

Yixing shook his head. “You were perfect, Joonmyeon. I really… Enjoyed it. A lot.”

Joonmyeon smiled again. “That’s good. I wanted to make your first time enjoyable, kinda had to hold myself back, but I’m glad to know I succeeded.”

He had held himself back? That had been intense, but Yixing hadn’t minded. God, if that was Joonmyeon holding back, he wondered how more powerful and pleasant it could get. “You held back? Do you mean it gets better than this?”

Joonmyeon laughed. “Well, kinda. Maybe for me, I don’t know about you. Don’t be scared, but… I tend to be more dominant, bossy. I like to have my lovers at my mercy. And I do have a lot of… Kinks.”

Yixing gulped. In his fantasies, Joonmyeon hadn’t always been the gentlest lover, he liked to imagine him as fierce and rough. Being at Joonmyeon’s mercy didn’t sound all that bad.

“But I’m not going to force you into anything. We can always keep doing this, I enjoy this too.”

There was Joonmyeon’s consideration towards him again. Yixing grinned. “Tell me one of them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well… Something milder I guess is that I’d like to see you tied to my bed. I’d like to tease you until you’re basically begging me to touch you… To fuck you.”

Yixing swallowed. His cheeks turned red. That did sound kinky. He tied to Joonmyeon’s bed as his boyfriend did to him everything he pleased? Boy, that was indeed tempting, something he’d like to experience at preferably another time. If it was with Joonmyeon, he knew he’d enjoy anything. “Would you use your red tie? Because I’d really liked it more if it was that one, I-”

Joonmyeon cupped both his cheeks and pecked his lips. “Are really saying what I think?”

“Ye-yes… I’d like to try one day.”

Joonmyeon kissed him again. “Are sure?”

“Yes. I trust you, I know it’ll be fine,” Yixing said before burying himself in Joonmyeon’s chest, hugging him. Joonmyeon embraced him back.

Later that night, after cleaning and changing things, Yixing rested in Joonmyeon's arms, and the sound of Joonmyeon’s soft voice lulled him to sleep. He did have the best sleep of his life.

 

* * *

 

On the fourteenth of November, the college entrance exam took place. All those hours of studying were going to be tested. Early in the morning, Yixing’s mom drove him and Joonmyeon to the location where they’d write the exam. The whole car ride Joonmyeon was holding Yixing’s hand while he tapped his foot like crazy. Joonmyeon’s nervousness had made its appearance.

After arriving, Yixing’s mom gave each one a crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek, wishing them the best of luck. Yixing had thought Joonmyeon wouldn’t have been okay with the contact, but Joonmyeon had actually hugged his mom back. He smiled, thinking that at least Joonmyeon wasn’t alone facing this (his father had only sent him a text reminding him he had to move out).

“Good luck Yixing, although you won’t need it, I know you’ll succeed,” Joonmyeon said while giving Yixing a quick hug before entering the room.

Yixing hugged him back, sniffing as much as he could of Joonmyon’s calming scent. “I know you will too, Joonmyeon!”

In response, he got a kiss on the forehead. “Thank you.”

They walked inside. Yixing sat in the last row. He smiled when he saw Joonmyeon’s red hair sticking out in the front rows. Not so long after, the exam began.

After that day they could rest, although not too much since finals at school were nearing. Joonmyeon still visited Yixing, and vice versa, to study for the last tests. Joonmyeon didn’t come as much as before since he found a new part-time job after school.

And they also had their first date. It had been dinner indoors. Joonmyeon was the one to pay for everything this time (to his dismay), treating Yixing whatever he had wished. Yixing didn’t go overboard, being with Joonmyeon was more than enough. Still, that evening became one of the most precious memories Yixing remembered.

Being occupied and distracting themselves, helped them from thinking of the day the results were going to be published. Yet on a wintery day of December, that dreadful day had finally arrived.

That Friday evening, Yixing sat on his desk, staring at the computer monitor. He smiled widely before shouting to his parents to come up. He had passed, thankfully, with an enough high score to get on whatever university he wanted. All that time of studying had paid off. He would become an entomologist. His parents hugged and congratulated him. Yixing would have called Joonmyeon that instant, he died to know his boyfriend’s results. But Joonmyeon was still at work for one more hour, so he waited. In the meantime, he had gone down to talk to his tarantula and tell him the good news. After dinner, he finally called.

“What did I tell you? I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors, Yixing. Congratulations!”

Yixing smiled. He always felt joyful when Joonmyeon praised him. He wished he was there to hug and kiss him. It was what he deserved (and maybe a little more). “Thanks, Joonmyeon! What about you?”

“I’m on my way home, I’ll check it as soon as I get there.”

They kept talking on the phone about other things. For instance tomorrow’s event. It was Yixing’s cousin’s wedding. They coordinated where to get ready and such. Yixing couldn’t look more forward into seeing his handsome boyfriend clad in a suit. Honestly, with Joonmyeon dressed like that he would be up for anything. He’ll make sure to whisper that to Joonmyeon tomorrow.

“Okay, I’m login in now,” Joonmyeon said once he was finally home to check the results.

Yixing nervously waited for him to read.

“Oh.”

Oh? Oh, what? Joonmyeon kept quiet for a while after uttering that. Was he so shocked to find out he had passed? Ugh, Yixing didn’t want to rush him, but he needed to know. “What?! Did you pass, Joonmyeon?”

“No.”

“Are you pulling a prank Joonmyeon? Because I know-”

“No. I’m reading it right now, my scores and grades were not enough. I didn’t pass.”

“Oh.” Joonmyeon hadn’t passed. He hadn’t passed. His boyfriend hadn’t passed. No matter how much Yixing thought about it, he couldn’t believe. He had been so naive, so fixated on the fact that  Joonmyeon would qualify, that they both would be jumping out of joy this day. Now, look at the results. He wondered if Joonmyeon would blame him for always ensuring him he’d pass, and now for the disappointment. “Joonmyeon, I’m so sorry. I’ll come over right-”

“No! Please, don’t. It’s okay, Yixing… I just wanna be alone tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Yixing didn’t even have time to reply, Joonmyeon had already cut off the call. By the evasive tone, Yixing knew Joonmyeon wasn’t feeling well. He wanted to run right away to his arms and hug him, pamper him with kisses. However, Joonmyeon wanted to be left alone, and as much as that killed him, Yixing had to respect that. He didn’t want to suffocate Joonmyeon either.

Instead, Yixing went over to lay on his bed. He sighed. Part of him was on cloud nine for the results of his exam, another part was anxious. What would happen to them now? Joonmyeon’s father will most likely throw him out, and where would Joonmyeon go? Would he stay? Or would he leave? What if he preferred to continue with his original plan? Yixing’s mind came up with the craziest scenarios. They seriously needed to talk about it. Yixing hoped Joonmyeon would choose to stay… To stay for him, as selfish as that sounded.

When the next day came, he didn’t hear anything from Joonmyeon save for that one morning text. Joonmyeon had said he’ll meet Yixing at the church instead. That was it. And Yixing kept feeling worried. He sent him more texts but got nothing in return. He tried to call him but went straight to voicemail.

Currently, Yixing pouted as he looked himself in the mirror while Luhan fixed his hair. Joonmyeon was the only thing he could think of, though. Yixing didn’t want him to go. He wished they stayed together for a long time, maybe forever. And if the problem was where Joonmyeon would live, perhaps he could convince his parents that Joonmyeon stayed with them. Otherwise, they could move in together, find a place of their own. Yixing had his savings, and his parents would pay for his college fees. Would that be rushing into things? Perhaps, but he just wanted to have a solution for when he saw Joonmyeon. Hopefully, Joonmyeon would listen to him and choose to stay.

“Yixing!” Luhan interrupted his thoughts.

“Ye-yeah?”

“I’ve been asking you what do you think? Your hair is done.”

This time he did pay attention to his look. Luhan had parted his fringe, so it only fell on his right eye, showing part of his forehead. The rest of his hair was neatly combed. His relatives would surely call him 'big head.' He didn’t mind though, it looked good. That hair-style combined with his dark black suit. He knew he could trust Luhan’s fashion sense. “I like it. Thanks, Lu.”

Luhan furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “Okay, now will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Yixing looked at him in the mirror, and then he explained everything. When he had finished, Luhan let out a laugh. “I wouldn’t worry, Yixing! With how enamored Joonmyeon is with you, I’m sure he’ll stay for you. He can always try next year, lots of people do.”

“Do you really think that?” Yixing asked, hopeful.

Luhan rubbed Yixing’s shoulders. “Yeah! You two are disgustingly in love. You, I’m not surprised. But him? I always suspected he had a thing for you, but I’m still amazed to see him like that. And I do think he loves you, you know. Plus, he has changed quite a bit, for the better I guess. Perhaps that will make him rethink.”

Yixing nodded. That was true. Joonmyeon was still a bit rude, but he tried to be more polite. Yixing couldn’t even remember the last time he had seen Joonmyeon getting in a fight, or going to detention for doing something. Even after the entrance exam had taken place, he still studied with Yixing for their final exams in school. He had changed. And Yixing didn’t want to take the credit for it, he knew Joonmyeon’s change in attitude must have come from himself. He was happy to know that. And maybe, like Luhan had said, Joonmyeon would rethink his plan. Yixing really hoped he would.

“Thanks, Luhan. I’m surprised you’re saying this because, you know, but I appreciate it.” Yixing smiled.

“Yeah, okay, I admit it. I was too judgmental. Joonmyeon didn’t turn out to be as bad as I thought.”

“Most have taken you a whole lot to admit that.”

Luhan laughed. “Yes! But don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

And that Yixing wanted to believe. However, an hour later, he stood outside the church, waiting for Joonmyeon’s arrival, despite the snow that fell. The wedding would start soon. Joonmyeon still hadn’t answered his calls. And Yixing kept getting anxious. A silly thought crossed his mind. That Joonmyeon had already left! But considering he still needed to graduate, that idea was far-fetched. Still, he wondered why Joonmyeon didn’t pick up his calls. Maybe, after all, Joonmyeon was mad at him. Maybe he did blame him for raising his hopes up, only to be met with failure. He pouted, observing both sides of the road and expecting for Joonmyeon to appear. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder.

“Yixing, the ceremony is about to start. Come inside.”

Yixing turned around and saw his mother standing there. “But Joonmyeon isn’t here yet, mom. I’m worried, I still haven’t been able to reach him. And he wasn’t at home when we swung by his place on our way here. What if something happened to him?”

His mother embraced him in a hug. “Oh, dear, they can’t wait for him. Maybe he needed to do something, and it dragged on. I’m sure Joonmyeon is just running late.”

Whenever his mother hugged him, Yixing felt as if all the fears in the world could be conquered. Too bad this time it didn’t work. He still hugged her back. After, they walked inside the church.

Joonmyeon wasn’t at the ceremony, the dinner, the toast, the picture time with the groom and bride, or any of the other important parts of the wedding reception. Yixing had felt dejected most of the time. He still had no news about Joonmyeon’s whereabouts. If he missed Joonmyeon this much now, imagine how it’d be if his boyfriend decided to move to another city.

Everyone around him had fun dancing, eating or chatting happily. Meanwhile, Yixing sat sulking in his table, all alone. Yixing would have preferred to skip everything after the ceremony and go straight to wait at Joonmyeon’s house. But his parents wouldn’t have liked that, and it would have been impolite, so Yixing had stayed. Right now, his gaze was fixated on the newlyweds and other couples, including his parents, dancing. How unfair.

“I don’t know how to dance, so I can’t ask you out for the next song. But I do know how to walk. Would you like to walk with me, beautiful?”

That lovely tender voice, that heady scent: Meadows, daffodils, and spring. It could only be him. Yixing turned his head to the side, and sure enough, Joonmyeon stood there, reaching out his hand for him, holding his coat in the other. Yixing gasped, not only due to the shock of seeing his boyfriend there but also because of Joonmyeon’s looks! Joonmyeon had dyed his hair black now, and it was styled to the side. Then it was the black suit, red tie, and the white shirt. Yixing had been right, Joonmyeon looked breathtaking.

“What do you say?” Joonmyeo asked. He tilted his head a little to the side and smiled. His cheeks, his lips, his nose, his forehead, everything about Joonmyeon was beautiful.

Yixing finally reacted and took Joonmyeon’s hand. He had so many things to say, but currently, couldn’t utter anything. He just let Joonmyeon guide them out of the venue to a garden outside. Joonmyeon put his coat around Yixing. A full moon shone in the dark sky. Sparse snowflakes were falling. And due to the winter, no flowers or plants could be appreciated, yet the place was still delightful. They walked in silence. Joonmyeon held Yixing’s hand tightly. Only when they reached one of the gazebos did they stop. They went inside and rested. Joonmyeon sat next to him, hugging him sideways, and Yixing finally talked.

“Joonmyeon, I know the results aren’t what we expected. I’m so sorry for making you believe everything would turn out fine. You must be disappointed and blame me for it, and it’s true. But, but if you’re still thinking of leaving, please don’t do it. I-I love you, Joonmyeon and I want you to stay with me.” He buried his face in Joonmyeon’s shoulder after saying that. It was only a fraction of what he had wanted to say. The most important thing, he had said it, however. He loved Joonmyeon, and he wanted to be with him. Yixing felt Joonmyeon’s hand underneath his chin, then Joonmyeon lifted it up, forcing them to stare at each other. Joonmyeon was smiling widely.

“You beat me to it, but I love you too, Yixing. I love you.” Joonmyeon leaned in to kiss him, it was a chaste slow kiss. And Yixing was thrilled to know that and hopeful that maybe everything would turn out for the better. Joonmyeon loved him too.

After their kiss ended, Joonmyeon explained where the hell he had been all day.

So, after learning of his results, Joonmyeon couldn’t help but feel like an utter failure. He hadn’t passed, and it wouldn’t have been a surprise. However, some of Yixing’s optimism had gotten into him, so he had had a teeny-tiny hope that maybe he would. He had been wrong. But he had not once blamed Yixing for it.

On the other hand, once he analyzed his results, Joonmyeon had also felt somewhat proud. The scores in the subjects weren’t as horrible as one might think. Heck, he had actually passed Korean history (but it wasn’t enough on the whole). He was a quarter of having the ‘approved’ score. Considering how difficult that test was, and the short amount of preparation time he had, Joonmyeon felt it was meaningful. Maybe if he kept studying, next year he’d get higher scores, higher than just barely passing. So, he definitely would be staying here to continue studying for the next entrance exam. And when he passed, hopefully, he could get in the career he wanted. Finally, he figured what he wanted to study in university. In the meantime, Joonmyeon would work part-time and attend cram schools since he knew Yixing would be too busy with college. This was his new solution.

Joonmyeon wanted to tell his plans for the future to his father and show him the results. This conversation needed to happen in person. However, his father was out of town for work. That was why in the late morning, he took the train to where his father was staying. That city was only three hours away. Unfortunately, his phone had run out of battery, and Joonmyeon couldn’t contact Yixing after that. Once he got back home, he focused on getting ready and decided to surprise Yixing instead of telling him in advance.

What had Joonmyeon’s father said? Well, most of all he was surprised by Joonmyeon’s scores. That man had bet anything that Joonmyeon wouldn’t get a single correct answer (he had said that). And he was impressed with Joonmyeon’s future plans. His father also mentioned how he had not gotten any calls from the school about Joonmyeon’s misbehavior for months. On top of that, Joonmyeon would be graduating too. ‘Finally, you’ve taken responsibility and started acting like an adult,’ had his father said. He offered to pay for Joonmyeon’s cram school fees, as long as Joonmyeon continued taking things seriously.

However, Mr. Kim would still sell the house next year. So, Joonmyeon needed to leave anyway. Joonmyeon had expected that answer, and he had figured he’d have to look for a new place to live. That was until his father again offered him to stay with them at their apartment. Of course, Joonmyeon would have to pay rent, but only a quarter of what living in a single room in that area would cost. Well, it was better than nothing, and his father had only said pay for rent, not the other house bills. Joonmyeon had accepted. Whether he’d become a nuisance to his stepmother, Joonmyeon couldn’t care less about that.

“So, yes, I’m staying with you, Yixing.” Joonmyeon leaned in to kiss Yixing on the cheek.

“Wow,” Yixing said after hearing everything. He wasn’t mad about Joonmyeon not calling him, about coming so late. That didn’t matter anymore. The most important was that Joonmyeon would be staying. And Yixing had been in awe to hear Joonmyeon talk so eagerly about the future. “You want to become a vet?”

Joonmyeon nodded. “Yeah. I figured I like being with animals, I think they’re fun. I guess this way I’ll work with something I like. And I know it’ll be tough, but I still wanna try. I might have a chance.”

Yixing smiled after hearing that. Joonmyeon had finally learned to believe in himself. He had found his real aspirations and was willing to fight for them. Joonmyeon had undoubtedly grown a lot this year.

“And I have to thank you, my beautiful love.”

Yixing blinked a few times, blushing at hearing that pet name. “What? Why? You were the one who did and will do all the work, who realized all this Joonmyeon.”

“For a long time, I didn't care about anything or anyone. I felt no matter what I did, I was always going to be a disappointment, so why go against it? But you believed in me when no one else did. You always thought I was more than fists and kicks. That I could be someone if I set my mind to it.” Joonmyeon cupped Yixing’s cheeks. “If it weren’t for you, my stubborn little boyfriend, I would have never given the entrance exam a chance. I would have never realized what I truly wanted to do. I would have never cared to fight for it, and I would have probably ended in a dead-end job for the rest of my life. So, really, thanks for believing I could be something more, Yixing. That helped me realize a bunch of things.” He leaned in to kiss him, passionately this time.

When they parted for air, Yixing smiled. He still didn’t think he did much. Maybe Joonmyeon would have realized things on his own one day. Maybe he had just been the little push Joonmyeon had needed. But the willingness to pursue all those goals, to figure out how and everything else, that was all on Joonmyeon. Whatever future that waited for them, Yixing hoped they would face it together.

“By the way, why did you dye your hair? You didn’t explain that part.” Yixing asked. He thought black suited Joonmyeon just as good as red, maybe all hair colors looked good on him.

“This? Oh yeah, I did it last night. My roots were starting to grow, and it was getting kinda pricey to maintain it. My father has never been a fan of my ‘crazy’ hair colors either.”

They burst out laughing together.

“It suits you,” Yixing said.

“And you look very handsome. The most handsome person of the night,” Joonmyeon said, smirking.

“Me-me? You’re more handsome, Joonmyeon.”

Joonmyeon chuckled. “I think you are.”

Yixing shook his head. “No, no, it has always been you.” Joonmyeon was going to say something, but Yixing spoke first. “Hey, you’re wearing your red tie from school.” He had realized it now.

“Yeah.” Joonmyeon leaned into whispers in Yixing’s ears, “I was thinking for later… You know.” That husky voice had sent a shiver through Yixing’s body. “But only if you’re up for it.”

Yixing cheeks turned red, thinking about what kinds of things would happen. He swallowed, and he whispered to Joonmyeon, “With you dress like this, I’m up for anything… Yes, I want to.”

Joonmyeon leered before kissing him again. And later they kept sitting side by side. Joonmyeon hugging Yixing with one arm, and holding his hand with the other.

“Speaking of red, Joonmyeon, can I ask you something?” The red tie had brought up another question that needed answers. Something he had completely forgotten about.

“What?”

“Why did you dress up as ‘Junhee?’ Do you happen to like cross-dressing?”

“No, but… Oh… Are you into that kind of stuff? Do wanna see her again?” Joonmyeon teased him.

Nervously, Yixing shook his head. “It’s not-not that! I’m just curious.”

“Well, I don’t have anything against it, if it ever crosses your mind,” Joonmyeon said wiggling his eyebrows before laughing. “But to answer your question, there was this big price that night. I tried to sign up as myself, but they thought I was going to do something to destroy the festival. So they didn’t let me.”

“That’s unfair!”

“Mhm. But Sehun convinced his sister to sign me up using her name. That kid wanted fifty percent of the price if I won. Can you believe it?”

Yixing giggled. “How did it work? You two are not even related.”

“I don’t know. Maybe the wig and make-up worked, and nobody realized it.” Joonmyeon shrugged. “Anyway, it was all in vain, as you know I didn’t win… That damn Kim Minseok.”

So, that was why. Yixing smiled, his dimples showing. “In my eyes, you were the winner that night, Joonmyeon.”

Joonmyeon returned the smile. He pressed their foreheads together. “Well, having you by my side Yixing, every day I feel like a winner.”


End file.
